The Wolf's Bane
by Threadbare Story Teller
Summary: When Derek asks Stiles' for help, he unknowingly puts him in danger. After Stiles is attacked, Derek becomes extremely protective of the boy and their relationship changes into something neither of them ever expected. Stiles/Derek. Rated 'M' for later chapters.
1. Prologue: Werewolf Drama

** A/N:** Heeeey there everyone! I realize I still have a couple other stories that have sort of been put on hiatus, but I couldn't resist. This idea sort of just popped into my brain and it just wouldn't leave. Anyways... I don't have a beta, but I did my best to make sure there were no mistakes. This story really doesn't fall into a certain season, nor does it go along with the show. Please, please, please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf, and I'm still as broke as ever. Clearly my writing doesn't earn me money.

* * *

**Prologue: Werewolf Drama**

Stiles sighed and flopped down on his bed, he was exhausted. Between school and lacrosse and all the werewolf drama, Stiles didn't know how he was still standing. His eyes fluttered shut, but he opened them immediately when he heard his bedroom window sliding open. Would it kill them to use the door? In the few moments it took him to get up from his bed and go to the window, Derek Hale was standing in his room.

"Knock much?" Stiles asked, turning away from the man. "You know, there's a perfectly good door downstairs."

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek practically growled.

"Why should I?" Stiles asked. "After all, this is my house."

Stiles knew he was baiting Derek. He didn't mean to, it was just almost a reaction now.

"Stop talking, or I'll make you." Derek said, more calmly.

Stiles gulped, but nodded. He really didn't feel like getting punched.

"Look, I need your help." Derek continued. "I didn't know who else to ask."

Stiles smirked. He wanted so badly to make a snarky remark, but he also enjoyed his ability to speak in general.

"Okay," Stiles started, "What do you need help with?"

Derek looked away, sheepishly, and Stiles couldn't help but to chuckle.

At the sound, Derek turned around and growled. "Don't push me, Stilinski. I will not hesitate to beat you into submission."

"Whoa, calm down Mr. Big Bad." Stiles said, raising his hands. "No need to go all alpha on me."

Derek huffed. "I need you to look up something for me."

"I'm sorry," Stiles started, walking toward his bedroom door. "I didn't hear a 'please'."

Before Stiles could process what was happening, Derek had a fistful of his shirt and, in one swift movement, had him pushed up against the wall. Stiles yelped when his back forcefully hit the drywall.

"I could kill you." Derek bit out. "I could end your life in seconds, and yet you still degrade me!"

Derek's face was inches away from Stiles'. Stiles could feel his heart beating through his chest, and his chest was heaving with ragged breaths. After a few moments, Derek let go and sighed. He looked tired, and Stiles suddenly regretted his previous sarcasm.

"Okay." Stiles said quietly. "What do you need me to look up?"

"I need information on a company called BioCorp."

Stiles sighed and plopped down in the chair at his desk. He flipped open his laptop and began searching. Derek stood right behind him. Stiles could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Dude, seriously, you're in my bubble."

Derek rolled his eyes and went to sit on the bed. "Why is it taking you so long?"

"Oh, sorry. I don't mean to be an inconvenience. If I wanted to do that, I probably would've climbed into your window or something."

Derek growled, but Stiles ignored him. He was really getting tired of all the werewolf drama.

"I think I got something." Stiles started. "It looks like they were a company near Sacramento."

"Were?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. They got closed down two years ago. This article says something about illegal genetic experiments."

Derek balled his fist. "Damn it."

Stiles turned and looked at the werewolf. "What's up?"

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose. "I picked up a scent the other day and followed it to a motel. There was this man… I questioned him and he said he didn't know about anything. He seemed so… human, but he wasn't. He couldn't have been, he smelled like a wolf."

"So," Stiles began, motioning to his laptop. "You think they had something to do with it?"

"The man said that he was paid for some clinical trials from a company called BioCorp." Derek said, as if the answer was obvious.

"Do you think they're splicing werewolf genes?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know what I think." Derek said while rubbing his temple.

"Look, you can't tell Scott or anyone else about this. Not yet." Derek ordered.

Stiles looked at him skeptically. "I'm serious. Knowing them, they'll do something stupid. We need to get more information on this before we act."

Stiles nodded. "Okay. Is that seriously all you needed?"

Derek didn't respond, instead he disappeared through the window. Stiles really needed to start locking that damn thing. He read through more articles about the company, but didn't find anything useful. He looked at the clock in the corner of his laptop screen. It was already a little after 12:30am. He let out another sigh and found his way back to his bed. In moments, his mind finally succumbed to his exhaustion and his thoughts were cloaked in darkness.


	2. Bad Dreams

The next morning, Stiles woke up earlier than he was used to. Thankfully, it was Friday and he would have the entire weekend to himself. He got dressed in record time and went downstairs to find his dad in the kitchen.

"You're up early." His dad said between sips of coffee.

"Yeah." Was all Stiles said in response. "I, um, I'm going to head to school now."

His dad eyed him suspiciously, but just nodded. Stiles slipped on his shoes and headed toward his Jeep. The whole BioCorp. Thing really bothered him. Why would a company like that be experimenting with werewolves? Stiles feared for the pack. Sacramento was only an hour or so away. As he drove, his thoughts became more erratic. He needed to talk to Derek. It was the alpha's job to protect the rest of the pack. Instead of heading straight for the school, he steered his Jeep in the direction of the Hale house.

When he got there, the place seemed abandoned. It didn't look like there was anyone home, but he got out of his Jeep and jogged up to the front door. Before he could knock, the door opened. Mr. Dark and Broody himself stood in the doorway. He must've just gotten out of the shower because his hair was damp and he was shirtless, of course. Stiles looked away and his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"I-I wanted to, uh, talk." Stiles finally stammered out.

He could've sworn he saw Derek smirk, but the werewolf stepped aside and let Stiles inside the house.

"What about?" Derek asked nonchalantly.

"About the whole 'werewolf-gene-splice-thing'. How do you know you guys are safe? I mean Sacramento's not that far away."

Stiles would've kept talking, but Derek put up his hand. "That's not for you to worry about. I'll take care of the pack. You just focus on," he paused and motioned toward the boy. "Just focus on whatever you usually focus on."

"What about Scott, and the others? They deserve to know if they're in trouble." Stiles argued.

Derek shook his head quickly. "No. You said you wouldn't tell them. I will tell them, but I can't yet."

"If any of them get hurt," Stiles started, but his voice trailed off.

"I won't let them get hurt." Derek said, seriously. "Shouldn't you be in school? What are you even doing here?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't like first period much anyway."

Derek chuckled. "Well, you still need to get to school. Besides, I have stuff to do. I can't babysit you all day."

Stiles face contorted into mock hurt. "Babysit! Why I never!"

"Go." Derek said, but there wasn't a hint of command. It was more like a suggestion.

Stiles left with a smile. He actually liked Derek when he wasn't acting like a psychopath. He felt a lot better about the whole situation when he finally reached the school parking lot. He parked his Jeep and grabbed his backpack. As soon as he entered the school, the bell rang and second period started. The day went by fairly quickly until lunch.

"Hey dude, you missed first period." Scott said from behind him. Stiles turned to see Scott scrunching his nose. "Ew. You smell like Derek."

"Yeah, I stopped by his place this morning." Stiles said without realizing it.

"Really? Why would you do that?"

Stiles froze. "He, uh, needed to barrow my laptop."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I didn't ask why. He threatened to punch me, so I let him."

Scott rolled his eyes. "That guy needs to get a grip."

Allison and Lydia were standing at the edge of the cafeteria. Scott started toward them, but Stiles didn't follow after him.

"C'mon dude, aren't you eating?" Scott asked, turning towards his friend.

Stiles shook his head. "No, actually I think I'm going to head home."

Scott shrugged. "Okay, see you later. We're still on for that English project right?"

Stiles nodded and left the cafeteria. He knew he would probably catch hell from his dad for skipping, but he didn't care. For some reason, he found himself driving towards the Hale place again. When he got there, he went straight to the door. He knocked, but no one answered.

"Looking for my nephew?"

Stiles turned around quickly to see Peter lounging against his Jeep.

"Yeah." Stiles said.

"He should be back soon, if you care to wait."

Stiles nodded. He didn't really want to stick around with Peter, but he also didn't want to leave. "Don't fret. I'm not sticking around. I just need to get some things, then I'll be out of your hair."

Peter went into the house, but he left after a few minutes. Stiles was glad. He didn't want to hang out with Uncle Creepy for too long. Stiles knew he could've gone into the house, but he decided to wait outside. After a half hour, Stiles began questioning his motives on being here. Maybe he should just leave. Just as he stood up, he heard something move within the woods. He looked around, but he couldn't see anything.

"Derek?" He shouted.

He could feel his heart beating faster. "Seriously dude, this isn't funny."

Out of nowhere, a flash of black raced through the woods around him. Stiles brain was trying to process what the hell the thing was. Then he starting formulating an escape plan. He had two options. Option A: he could run to his Jeep. The Jeep was only about twelve feet away from the porch, but whatever was out there was fast. Option B: was to run into the house. He knew he wouldn't be entirely safe in the house. He also knew he wouldn't be able to barricade the house before the thing got inside. Option B would buy him a little more time at least.

Stiles looked at the door and sprinted toward it. He was able to get inside and lock the door before he heard growling coming from the porch. He ran upstairs and hid inside the first room he came to. He went to move a dresser in front of the door, but before he was able to, he heard a crash downstairs. The thing had gotten inside. Stiles' mind went into overdrive. He heard something pawing up the stairs and it rammed into the door. The wood splintered, and he saw a flash of claws and fur coming toward him.

He fell backwards and felt his head connect with something. He didn't have the energy to fight the thing, and his body was limp. Suddenly, the weight was off of him. His vision was clouded, but he heard a crash, a series of growls, and finally a yelp before everything went black.

* * *

Stiles opened his eyes, but immediately shut them. He had a blinding headache, and the light in the room was not helping. He groaned and his hand went to the back of his head. He winced when his hand fumbled over the tender spot. There was a rather large knot, and the area was wet.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek standing at the foot of a bed. Wait, why was he in a bed? He moved to set up, but Derek pushed him back down.

"I don't think so. You're stuck there for a while."

"Wha-what happened?" Stiles asked. His throat was dry, and his voice croaked.

"You were attacked, but it wasn't a regular werewolf."

Great, Stiles thought. First he had been attacked by regular werewolves, and now he had to deal not-so-regular ones. Could his life get any better?

"Here," Derek said while holding a glass of water. Stiles went to grab the glass, but his hands were too shaky. Derek sighed and pressed the glass against his lips. Stiles took several large gulps before he weakly pushed the glass away.

"Thanks."

Derek nodded and put the glass down.

"Do you realize how incredibly stupid you are? I mean, I thought you were an idiot, but now I know for sure."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "How is getting attacked my fault?"

"You were alone." Derek said plainly.

"So what? Now I need a chaperone everywhere I go?"

"That can be arranged." Derek replied sharply.

"If I didn't come when I did, you would be dead. Don't you understand that Stiles?"

"Why do you care?" Stiles asked bitterly. His tone made Derek blink. "You were the one threatening to kill me last night, remember."

Derek flinched at the words. "I never threatened you." He spat. "I just said I could kill you if I wanted."

Stiles gave a wry laugh and went to sit up. He swatted Derek's hands away when the wolf tried to get him to lay back down. "Stop." Stiles yelled. "I'm fine."

He sat up and only felt a tiny wave on dizziness. He waited a few moments before carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. As soon as he stepped away from the bed, a large wave of dizziness overcame him and gravity took over. Before he could hit the ground, he felt arms wrap around him. Derek growled and put the boy back on the bed.

"You're not fine. You're hurt and you need to rest."

"What about my dad? I can't stay here, he'll freak out." Stiles objected.

"I'll call Scott. He can call your dad and tell him you're staying over there."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "How about I call Scott and he can come get me and take me home."

Derek rolled his eyes. "If you go back to your house, you'll just be endangering your father. I couldn't kill that thing. It got away and I couldn't go after it because I couldn't leave you."

Stiles eventually relented. "Fine! I'll stay here tonight, but I'm not wasting my entire weekend here."

Stiles calmed down and several thoughts raced through his mind at once. "Who's bed is this anyways?" He questioned, looking around the room.

"Mine." Derek replied simply. Stiles' face tinged pink and he started to panic as thoughts of him having to share a bed with Derek filled his mind.

"Don't worry," Derek started, sensing his concern, "I'm sleeping on the couch."

Stiles shrugged weakly and looked away. "I wouldn't have cared anyway." He said, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"Oh really?" Derek asked and stepped in front of Stiles.

"Well, I would prefer to sleep in my bed, and since you don't mind…" Derek's voice trailed off and Stiles' heart sped up.

"Your heart's beating fast. I can't tell whether you're excited or worried." Derek continued, his voice sounded low and dangerous. He was close enough that Stiles could feel his heat.

"Definitely worried." Stiles joked. "Sharing a bed with a psychopathic werewolf is not on my list."

Derek smirked. "Well, the couch it is then." The older man walked away and rifled through a nearby dresser. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and tossed them towards the bed.

"If you feel like it, you can change into these. I don't think you'd actually want to sleep in those." He said while motioning toward Stiles' somewhat ripped and bloodied clothes.

"I'll go call Scott."

Stiles nodded and reached for the clothes. After he was sure Derek was gone, he changed as quickly as he could. His shaky hands fumbled with his jeans, but he was eventually able to get them off. Derek came back into the room only minutes after Stiles had changed. The werewolf picked up Stiles' discarded clothes and balled them up. Although Derek's clothes were too large on him, Stiles had to admit they were much more comfortable than his other option.

"Scott said he'd call your dad." Derek said with disinterest.

"What else did he say?" Stiles asked and Derek's head shot up.

"What makes you think he said something else?"

"Dude, you were gone for like, twenty minutes. Besides, I know Scott. He wouldn't have just accepted something you told him to do without an explanation."

Derek chuckled and looked away. "He wanted to talk to you. He said that if I hurt you, he'd kill me himself."

Stiles shook his head and smiled slightly. "Whoa. You have some serious pack drama."

Derek shot him a wary glance and Stiles' smile disappeared. "Relax, Scott's not gonna do anything. Just don't accidently kill me or anything."

"You need to sleep, Stiles." Derek said, almost as if he didn't hear him.

The werewolf stepped toward the door and shut of the light. "Hey! I'm not a baby." Stiles objected.

Even in the darkness, Stiles could tell Derek was glaring at him. For once, the boy actually did what he was told and shimmied down under the blankets. Derek closed the door behind him and Stiles' mind began to race. He was in Derek Hale's house, wearing his clothes, and was sleeping in his bed. Never in a million years did he imagine himself in this situation. Then again, he would've never imagined his best friend as a werewolf. He sighed and breathed in the scent that was solely Derek Hale. It was a mix smells that Stiles couldn't quite put a name to, but if he had to he'd say they were a mix of leather and fresh cut cedar. He inhaled more of the teasing scent and found himself wishing that Derek was actually in the bed. He quickly shook the thought from his mind and scolded himself for being ridiculous. He lied awake for a while until his eyes finally fluttered closed and sleep overtook him.

Only an hour later, Stiles woke up screaming. His mind replayed the visions of him being attacked over and over in his sleep. Once Stiles was awake, he was able to calm down. He had to keep telling himself that it wasn't real. He had been having more and more of these dreams lately. They had started when he was taken and tortured, and have only increased with every other attack. The door to the bedroom burst open and Derek stood in the doorway. Stiles quickly noted that he was shirtless, of course.

"Are you okay?" The werewolf asked, taking several careful steps toward the bed.

Stiles nodded and calmed his erratic breathing. "Just a bad dream." He said quietly. He was embarrassed to admit that he was plagued by nightmares. He wasn't a kid anymore. Derek nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

Stiles strained his eyes to see Derek in the darkened room. The light from the hall had illuminated him while he stood in the doorway, but now he moved like a shadow. It took Stiles' mind a few moments to process the fact that Derek was slipping into the bed next to him. Stiles' heart raced and a lump formed in his throat.

"Calm down, Stiles." Derek said, with only a hint of annoyance.

"This bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. I'll just stay here and make sure you're okay." He continued.

Stiles nodded, even though he wasn't sure if Derek could see him in the darkness. Stiles moved as far as he could to the other side of the bed to make room for the werewolf. Derek laid on top of the comforter and was situated as far as he could be from Stiles. Even through the covers, and with a good foot of space separating them, Stiles could still feel the heat radiating from him.

"Sleep." Derek commanded gently, and in only a few moments Stiles was silently storing.

Stiles slept rather soundly for the rest of the night. Derek, however, did not. Even in the darkness, Derek's eyes could register the softness of Stiles' features. The werewolf's eyes traced the boy's jawline and the soft curve of his lips. He watched as the boy's chest rose and fell with each intake of breath. He seemed so… delicate, yet Stiles still risked his life for the pack time and time again. Derek knew he should've woke Stiles up when he rolled over toward the werewolf and curled up against his body. Derek didn't mind, in fact, he secretly relished the feeling of Stiles' body next to his. At that moment, the wolf became extremely possessive of the boy. Derek knew that if anything ever happened to him he wouldn't forgive himself.

Without fully realizing it, Derek had let his wolf claim Stiles. The word 'mine' circled around and around in Derek's mind. He inhaled Stiles' scent and stored it in his memory. The boy smelled like soap and fresh snow when it first fell. Derek's own earthy scent was intertwining with Stiles' and the werewolf couldn't help but to smirk. Their scents combined made Derek extremely happy. His arms circled around Stiles' waist, almost reflexively, and the boy sighed. Derek knew he couldn't allow Stiles to wake up like this, but he figured he had a few hours before he had to move.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Stiles remained in his deep sleep, and Derek memorized every sound and movement he made. When the first light began filtering through the windows, Derek reluctantly slipped out of the bed. As soon as he moved, Stiles began tossing and turning. Derek wanted to slide back into the warmth of the bed next to Stiles, but he knew it would be hard to explain when Stiles woke up. Derek figured he'd spare the boy the embarrassment. He found himself smiling at the boy in his bed. It was a sight he knew he could get used to.


	3. If You Want

**A/N:** Hello again everyone! I got quite a bit of snow, so decided to write some more today. Please tell me what you think! Again, I don't have a beta, but I've read over each of the chapters at least twenty times. Sorry for any mistakes!

* * *

When Stiles woke up again, Derek was nowhere to be seen. He was somewhat grateful that the werewolf made a stealthy exit, but he was also a little upset that he had left him. Stiles knew it was ridiculous, but it sort of felt like he was being stood up. He rubbed his head and rolled out of the bed. This time there was no wave of dizziness. He took several cautious steps away from the bed and decided he would be okay to walk downstairs. He leaned heavily on the banister and was careful to take each step one at a time. Derek must've heard Stiles descending the stairs, because he was there in an instant.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, clearly annoyed by the boy's actions.

"Uh, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm going home."

Derek couldn't believe him! The werewolf crossed his arms and set his jaw.

"You can't be serious."

"Look Derek, thanks for saving me and all, but I need to go home. I have stuff to do." Stiles tried to sound serious, but he caught a quick glimpse of Derek's smile before the werewolf could regain his composure. It was clear the werewolf wasn't taking him seriously.

Stiles could only imagine what he looked like. He was wearing clothes that were much too big, which made him seem smaller than he actually was, and while he wasn't necessarily dizzy, his legs were weak from not using them. He could understand Derek's reluctance in letting him leave.

"I'll drive you home." Derek finally said after a few moments. The werewolf didn't know why he was relenting, but if Stiles wanted to go home he'd make sure the boy got there safely.

Stiles put up his hand to protest, but Derek had already turned away from him. "I washed your clothes." Derek called from whatever room he'd gone off to. "They're in the bathroom down the hall."

Stiles huffed and made his way toward the bathroom. Why was Derek suddenly being nice? Stiles could tell something was up, he just wasn't sure what. He changed as quickly as he could. It felt strange being back in his own clothing. His jeans felt scratchy and his shirt had several tears from when he was attacked. He slipped on his hoodie and zipped it up. He desperately hoped his dad wouldn't be home so he had a chance to change before the sheriff gave him the third degree. There was a sharp knock on the bathroom door and Stiles jumped.

"You okay in there? I don't hear movement."

"Jeez, down boy, I'm fine." Stiles opened the door and Derek narrowed his eyes.

"I don't appreciate the dog jokes, Stiles."

"Yeah, well I don't appreciate the angry glares and death threats."

"For the last time, I didn't threaten to kill you! If I had, you wouldn't be standing in front of me."

Derek was angry at himself for getting mad at Stiles so easily. The boy was literally turning into the bane of his existence.

"Okay, okay," Stiles said, raising his hands. "Will you just take me home, please?"

Derek's anger melted away and he nodded. "We'll take your Jeep, I figured your dad will ask less questions that way."

"Wait," Stiles interjected, "how will you get back after you drop me and the Jeep off?"

Derek smirked. "I'm a werewolf, remember? I'm sure I won't have a problem."

The drive back to Stiles' house was quiet. Stiles was surprised when Derek made a pit stop at a fast food place. He let Stiles order what he wanted and paid for it without a word. Stiles ate quickly. He didn't realize how hungry he had been. When they pulled into the driveway, Stiles was glad that the patrol car was gone. That meant his dad was at work. He climbed down from the Jeep and headed for the door. He expected Derek to follow after him, but he just stood near the Jeep.

"Aren't you coming in?"

Derek cocked his head. "You want me to?"

Stiles didn't believe that Derek was asking for permission. He was a werewolf, not a vampire. If Derek wanted to come in, there wasn't much Stiles could do about it anyway.

Stiles shrugged. "If you want."

Derek followed after him and Stiles was just a little surprised.

"Look at you," Stiles joked, "actually using the door like a normal person."

Derek growled, but there was no threat in it. Stiles couldn't help but to laugh.

"So, about this werewolf. It had something to do with BioCorp. right? I mean, that can't be a coincidence."

Derek didn't answer right away. "Look Stiles, I want you to stay out of this. I should've never asked you for your help. I wouldn't have if I knew…"

Derek's voice trailed off and Stiles looked at him curiously. "Knew what?"

"If I knew it would be putting you in danger." Derek said finally. "We don't know why that thing attacked you. Maybe it was looking for me, and you just happened to be there, but we can't know for sure."

Stiles scoffed. "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

Derek rolled his eyes and gestured toward the tears in Stiles' shirt. "Clearly."

"Hey, I've saved your ass tons of times. Besides, Batman doesn't have any superpowers and he still manages to save Gotham every time."

"Yeah, Batman's also a billionaire with special toys."

Stiles was getting ready to argue back, but Derek quickly put up his hand. "Be quiet. Listen."

Stiles couldn't hear anything, but it was clear that Derek could.

"What do you hea-"

"Shh!"

Stiles pursed his lips and strained his ears. After a few moments, Derek put his hand down.

"Stay here and call Scott." Derek ordered as he turned toward the door.

"But…"

"That was not a suggestion." The werewolf ordered as he slammed the door behind him.

Stiles reluctantly did what he was told. He couldn't believe Derek was serious about not leaving him alone. Scott didn't answer when he called, so he tried texting him.

**To Scott:** _Hey, sorry about yesterday. Wanna hang out today?_

After a few moments, Stiles' phone buzzed.

**From Scott**: _Sure. Y did I have to cover for u last nite?_

**To Scott:** _Tell you when you get here_

Stiles waited around for Scott to get to his house. He was glad it didn't take him very long.

"Hey, are you okay? Derek called me last night and ordered me to cover for you."

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

Scott looked Stiles up and down. "Your shirt's ripped. Did Derek do that?"

"No," Stiles said almost too quickly. "I went to, uh, go get my laptop back and I was attacked."

Stiles could tell Scott was starting to get angry. "Why didn't he tell me that on the phone? I was worried! I'm sorry Stiles, I was going to go check on you, but that meant going against an alpha's order.

"Seriously, it's fine. Derek made sure I got home okay."

"I can tell." Scott said, sniffing the air. "It smells like him… and something else."

Stiles' eyes grew wide. "What does the something else smell like?"

"I don't know. It's almost like a wolf, but not. It doesn't make sense."

Stiles wanted to tell Scott about BioCorp., but he kept his mouth shut. Derek said he would tell them.

"Weird." Stiles said, trying to change the subject. "You want to go work on that project?"

Scott nodded and they both went up to Stiles' room. The hours passed extremely slowly. Stiles couldn't get his mind into their work. He could tell Scott sensed something was up, but thankfully his friend didn't say anything. Stiles figured that Derek had gone after that thing. His mind kept replaying all the worst-case scenarios in his mind. Was that thing stronger than a regular werewolf? What would happen if Derek got seriously hurt? Who would look after the pack? Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, I just realize I left my wallet at Derek's house. Would you mind coming with me to get it?"

"Sure," Scott said, a bit skeptically.

Scott didn't say anything else, and just followed Stiles to the Jeep. When they got to the Hale place, Scott's nose scrunched up. "Stiles, it smells like blood. Maybe we should call Derek."

Stiles didn't answer Scott. Instead he headed straight for the house. The door was slightly opened and blood was smeared on the handle. Stiles nudged the door open the rest of the way with his foot and saw that a trail of blood led up the stairs. Without hesitation, he followed the trail to Derek's room. The werewolf was lying in a heap near the bed. Stiles went to his side and tried to turn him over. There was a lot of blood, and Stiles had to take several deep breaths. Derek grunted when Stiles rolled him on his back. Stiles could tell that not all the blood belonged to Derek. There were several large gashes on his arm, but other than that, Stiles didn't see any other wounds.

Scott burst into the room and knelt beside Stiles. "We need to get him to Deaton's."

Stiles nodded and helped Scott pick Derek up. Scott carefully carried him to the Jeep and they headed toward the vet's office. When they got there, Deaton hurried them to the operating table.

"What happened?"

"We're not sure." Scott blurted before Stiles could say anything.

Deaton got a bucket of warm water and started cleaning off the blood. He cut Derek's shirt open and carefully examined the wounds on his arm.

"These aren't healing, are they?" Deaton questioned to himself.

When he touched the cloth to the wound, Derek shot up from the table. Deaton took a few steps back, but Stiles stepped forward.

"What the hell?" Derek questioned, looking around.

"It's cool you're just a Deaton's." Stiles said, attempting to calm Derek down.

"I thought I told you to stay at your house!" Derek growled and Stiles flinched at the tone.

Scott stepped protectively in front of his friend. "If it wasn't for Stiles, you'd still be lying in a puddle of blood."

Derek growled at Scott, and the younger werewolf reflexively bared his neck, but stood his ground. Suddenly, Deaton stepped toward the table and spoke up.

"You ought to be grateful, these kids may have saved your life."

Derek chuckled wryly. "Yeah, well these kids can take me back home."

Deaton shook his head and muttered something Stiles didn't quite hear.

Derek slid off the table. "C'mon Stiles, you can drive me back."

He paused and shrugged off the cut shirt. "Scott, I need you to track a scent." Derek continued, pushing his bloodied shirt toward the young werewolf.

"Just track it, and tell me where it leads. Don't do anything else."

"Yeah right, and leave you alone with Stiles? I don't think so."

Derek bared his teeth and Scott backed down. "You will do as I say."

"Scott, it's fine." Stiles said, interrupting Derek.

Scott reluctantly nodded and with a weary glance, he left the veterinary office. Deaton narrowed his eyes at Derek.

"Don't make me regret helping you." The druid said simply.

Derek didn't acknowledge the vet's words and left the office. Stiles followed after him and climbed into the driver's side of his Jeep. His head was still a little sore, but he knew he would be okay to drive. The drive back to Derek's house was laden with an awkward silence. It didn't help that Derek wasn't wearing a shirt. Just before they reached the driveway, Derek cleared his throat.

"I'm not joking Stiles," he said, turning toward the boy, "I don't want you involved with this. At all."

Stiles laughed. "It's a bit late for that, don't you think?"

Derek's fist slammed into the Jeep's dash and Stiles winced. He hoped the dash was okay. "I'm serious."

Stiles pulled into the driveway. "Whatever." Shouldn't it be his choice if he helped or not?

Derek's features softened and he reached his hand towards Stiles. He hesitated only a moment before letting his hand rest of the boy's arm.

"Look, you're human. I appreciate the effort, but you're just so… fragile."

Derek was mildly surprised that Stiles didn't shrug his hand away. Instead, the boy seemed to unknowing sink into the touch.

"Yeah well, if you guys are in serious danger you can't expect me to just turn my back because I'm human."

Derek nodded hesitantly and squeezed Stiles' arm gently.

"Thanks for the ride."

Stiles nodded. "Do you, uh, need help with anything?"

Derek smirked and repeated Stiles' words from before. "If you want."

"Yeah, I mean look at your arm. Maybe you should be the one resting."

Derek laughed and got out of the Jeep. It was true that his arm should've healed by now. Maybe Stiles was actually right for once.


	4. Not On My List

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep 'em coming! I know this chapter is short compared to the previous two, but the next one should be longer. Again, I don't own Teen Wolf. I just really love the idea of Derek and Stiles as a couple.

* * *

Stiles followed the werewolf into the house. He couldn't figure out the sudden change in Derek. Two days ago, he had nearly fractured Stiles' spine, and now he was treating the boy like a china doll. Stiles couldn't say that he minded. In fact, he preferred Derek this way. The less werewolves he had attacking him, the better.

"So, uh, that's a lot of blood." Stiles said.

"Don't worry," Derek said with a smirk, "not all of its mine."

Stiles chuckled and followed Derek down the hall.

"You know Stiles, you don't have to follow me around like a lost puppy."

Stiles was about to make a snarky remark before Derek cut him off.

"I was just going to take a shower, so unless you'd like to join me, you can make yourself useful and clean up or something."

For a second, Stiles swore he heard Derek wrong. When his mind finally registered the words, Stiles' was speechless. Derek obviously thought he was being funny. So the werewolf had a sense of humor after all?

"No, again that's not on my list." Stiles replied, trying to keep the mood light.

"You also said that about sharing a bed," Derek started. "As I recall, we did share a bed last night."

Stiles gulped. Derek's voice turned from light and joking to dark and dangerous in just a few words. For a brief moment, Stiles wondered what it would be like to share a shower with Derek Hale.

"Maybe I'll just take a rain check?" Stiles joked weakly.

"If you insist." Derek said, his tone turning lighter. A smile played across his features and Stiles' mentally let out a sigh of relief.

Stiles watched as Derek disappeared into what he assumed was a bathroom. After the werewolf was out of his sight, Stiles turned toward the mess. He found a mop and some cleaning supplies and started cleaning. He had finished downstairs and was upstairs when Derek finally got out of the shower. Stiles was working on scrubbing blood from the wall when Derek cleared his throat. Stiles turned to see the werewolf standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel. What did Stiles expect?

"Sorry, just had to grab some clothes."

"Dude, it's your house. Do whatever you want." Stiles said, turning back to the blood.

Derek chuckled. "You know, I can hear your heart speed up."

Stiles ignored him. He was not going to acknowledge the fact that he had a sort of crush on Derek Hale. Stiles had never considered himself gay before, but he knew he did find some guys attractive. Derek Hale was certainly one of those guys. Days ago, Stiles would have never considered 'being with' Derek Hale. Now, he viewed it as a definite possibility. The whole prospect of sex with anyone excited, but also scared, Stiles. Of course, he had tons of porn on his laptop, but he was still a virgin. He banished the thoughts of sex out of his head and finished scrubbing the blood off the wall.

When he turned around, Derek was still standing in the door way. The werewolf seemed to be studying Stiles. Derek's eyes slowly scanned Stiles' body, and the boy shivered.

"Well, I think everything's mostly cleaned up." Stiles said, and his words seemed to break Derek's trance.

"Yeah, uh, thank you."

"No problem." Stiles started, then his eyes landed on Derek's arm. Now that all of the blood was washed away, Stiles could see the deep gashes even better. They didn't look as fresh as they should've. In fact, they looked like they were a few days old already. The gashes were surrounded by vicious red circles, and if Stiles hadn't known better, he would've sworn they were infected. Stiles let the bloodied sponge he was holding drop, and he went to look at Derek's arm closer.

Derek eyed him suspiciously. "What are you-"

He stopped talking when Stiles reached out and gently touched his arm. "I thought this was supposed to have healed." Stiles asked quietly.

"It is healing." Derek replied. "That thing must've poisoned me somehow when it scratched me."

"That," Stiles said while pointed at the gashes, "is not a scratch."

"Dude, you have got to let me clean that out." The boy continued.

Derek shrugged. "It's fine."

"That's not fine. What, is the big bad wolf afraid of a little peroxide?"

Derek growled, but Stiles didn't back down.

"Fine!" Derek agreed finally. "There's a first aid kit in the bathroom downstairs."

Stiles hurried downstairs and grabbed the first aid kit. When he came back upstairs, Derek had changed into a pair of loose-fitting pants and was lounging on his bed.

"Took you long enough."

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat down beside Derek. He opened the kit and pulled open a pack of antiseptic wipes. He dabbed the gashes carefully and Derek stayed perfectly still. Stiles was surprised that Derek was actually cooperating.

Stiles pressed a little harder, and Derek inhaled sharply.

"Sorry." He said quickly.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost, stop being such a baby."

Stiles finished disinfecting the gashes and bandaged them up. After he was done, Derek touched the bandage gently.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, you keep saying that." Stiles said, gathering the first aid kit.

Derek reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Well, I mean it."

Stiles looked down at Derek's fingers lacing around his wrist. "You're welcome."

Derek let go of his wrist and let himself fall back on the bed. Stiles studied him briefly before quickly turning away. He mentally scolded himself for being so ridiculous. For a few moments he thought that Derek may actually be into him. Stiles shook the thought from his head. This was Derek-Fucking-Hale, not just some regular Joe. Of course Derek couldn't be into him. Stiles was… well he was Stiles. He wasn't anything special. Hell, it took werewolves descending upon Beacon Hills for Lydia Martin to even acknowledge his existence.

"I can practically hear you thinking." Derek called from behind him.

Stiles turned around quickly. "Sorry, I should, uh, go."

Derek sat up quickly, almost like he was panicked. "No."

Stiles cocked his head curiously. "I mean, you should stay. I was going to order pizza. It's really the least I could do." Derek said quickly.

His words came out in a rush, and Stiles smiled. "Uh, sure."

Derek slipped on a shirt, and they both went downstairs and the werewolf called the pizza place.

"They said they'll be here in twenty minutes, but they always get lost on their way here."

Stiles plopped down on the couch. "No worries."

Derek sat down on the other side of the couch, and he flipped on the TV. He scrolled through the channels for several minutes until Stiles spoke up.

"You, uh, gonna find anything to watch or are you just going to keep changing the channels?"

Derek grunted and tossed the remote to Stiles. "You find something then."

Stiles accepted the challenge and within moments chose a movie he was sure Derek would like.

"You can't be serious." The werewolf quipped. "Ginger Snaps?"

"Hey," Stiles started, "you're the one that told me to pick."

"Yeah, well I didn't figure you'd pick a werewolf movie."

Eventually the pizza came, and the two ate and watched the movie in silence. When the movie was over Derek shook his head.

"That was utter crap." He said, standing up.

"I thought it was a pretty good movie."

"No, first off, you should never make a werewolf watch a werewolf movie. Secondly, you can't turn people by having sex. That's bullshit."

Stiles had to suppress a laugh. "Good to know."

Derek smiled this time. He let his eyes linger on Stiles' lips. The werewolf closed his eyes and shook any inappropriate thoughts from his mind. He needed to get this under control. Stiles was still a kid. Derek did not regret sharing a bed with Stiles last night, but he knew a large part of him now viewed Stiles much differently. That was why he ended up bloodied this morning. He was so preoccupied with making sure Stiles was safe, that he let his guard slip. That thing got the upper hand. Derek had to admit that he was surprised at its abilities. His thoughts immediately went to Scott. He had totally forgotten that he had sent him to track the scent. He opened his eyes. He couldn't keep allowing himself to get distracted like this.

"Thanks for the pizza, but I should really get back. My dad should be home by now."

Derek nodded. "That's probably best."

Part of him didn't want Stiles to leave. Derek wanted him to stay where he could protect him. His wolf was going crazy at the thought of Stiles not being within his sight. The other part of him knew he needed to take care of the thing that had attacked both him and Stiles. That way they would both be safe. Stiles turned to leave.

"Hey, Stiles," Derek called after him. "You can, uh, come over anytime you want. I don't mind, really."

Stiles smirked. "I would say the same, but I know you'll probably just slip through my window anyways."

Derek rolled his eyes. "If you were too concerned, you'd lock it. Obviously you aren't."

"Yeah, obviously." Stiles joked. "Well, see ya around?"

Stiles' voice sounded hopeful. Obviously they'd see each other at some point in the near future, but it was almost as if Stiles was asking for some sort of promise that they'd see each other.

"Sure." Derek said, and he let Stiles leave. He watched the boy pull out of his driveway, and as soon as the Jeep was out of sight, he became extremely anxious. Derek needed to control these new feelings, but he honestly didn't know how. He grabbed his phone and punched in Scott's number. After a seemingly long time, the young werewolf answered. Scott claimed that he followed the scent outside of town and then it just disappeared. Derek didn't understand how a scent could just disappear. He would have to call the pack together and tell them about the new threat. He sighed and got off the phone with Scott. Derek headed upstairs to his bedroom, he needed some rest, but it was obvious he wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

* * *

*Ginger Snaps is a movie that came out in 2000. It's a pretty okay movie if you haven't seen it.


	5. Questions and Answers

**A/N: **Hey there! A couple people have mentioned Derek's house. Sometimes, I forget that I'm in my own little visions of these worlds. Anyways, I hope this chapter clears that up. Again, this fic doesn't follow the show. The show is just sort of the basic outline, and I'm elaborating. Please enjoy and review!

* * *

When Stiles got home, he headed straight toward his bedroom. He was exhausted, and he didn't realize it until he walked through his front door. He made his way towards the stairs, but stopped when he heard a shuffling noise. He strained his ears to hear exactly where it was coming from. He quietly took each stair individually, and followed the noise to his bedroom.

"Seriously?" Stiles practically yelled.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

Sheriff Stilinski was currently rummaging through Stiles' dresser. The sheriff looked up quickly at the sound of his son's voice and closed the dresser drawer innocently.

"You've been acting weird." Stiles' dad said, as if that was explanation enough.

"So you stage a drug bust in my room?"

"I wasn't staging a drug bust." The Sheriff looked around the room. "I'm just concerned."

Stiles shrugged. "Well I'm fine, dad."

The sheriff nodded. "You'd tell me if you weren't, right?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah."

Stiles' dad wrapped him in a quick hug. "Okay, sorry about your room."

"It's cool."

The sheriff offered his son a weary smile and left. Stiles made short work of getting his room back in order. He changed quickly, and fell to his bed. His body was tired, but his mind was spinning. Wasn't it funny how you could always come up with the answers to the universe when you were about to go to bed? His mind kept drifting back to a certain broody werewolf. What was with Derek Hale? Days ago, he would've been ready to rip Stiles' throat out with his teeth, and now he was genuinely concerned for his safety? It didn't make sense. Then again, he was dealing with werewolves. Stiles laid awake for a few more hours before finally closing his eyes and drifting off into dreamland.

The next morning, Stiles woke up later than usual. It was Sunday after all. As a teenager, he was practically entitled to sleep in on Sundays. He heard his phone buzz, so he rolled over and grabbed it off the night stand. He had two texts and three missed calls. He huffed and sat up. The day he decided to sleep in was the day everyone wanted to bother him. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at the phone.

**From Scott:** _Derek wants you the pack meeting today 12_

Stiles chuckled at the message, but he didn't respond right away. He thumbed over to his next unread message.

**From Scott:** _U there? Derek will drag u out of bed if ur sleeping_

Stiles rubbed his eyes again and messaged back.

**To Scott:** _I'll be there_

Two of the calls were from Scott, and the other from his dad. Stiles dropped his phone back on the night stand and closed his eyes again. It was already a little after ten in the morning. He was contemplating going back to sleep when he heard his window slide open. He figured it was just Scott, so he didn't bother getting up.

"You plan on sleeping all day?"

Stiles opened his eyes quickly to see Derek standing at the foot of his bed.

"No," Stiles said with a yawn. "Apparently I have a meeting to attend later."

Derek chuckled. "Then shouldn't you be getting out of bed?"

Stiles rolled over. "Five more minutes."

Stiles was snoring happily when he felt his bed dip with added weight. He turned over quickly to see Derek lying beside him. The werewolf was staring intently at the ceiling, so Stiles was able to study his features.

"I thought this would make you get out of bed." Derek said simply.

"Well, you thought wrong, sour wolf. This doesn't faze me."

Derek laughed and sat up in the bed. "I have a pack meeting in a little over an hour to get ready for, but instead I'm sitting here with you."

Stiles sat up and put his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "You wound me."

Derek rolled his eyes and stretched his hands behind his head.

"Why are you here, Derek?" Stiles asked. His voice was barely a whisper. If Derek didn't have super senses, he may have missed the question.

"I'm not sure." The werewolf said honestly.

Stiles may never admit it, but he was glad Derek was here. In fact, the boy could probably get used to having Derek around in this way. The dynamic between the two was certainly changing. Stiles realized that it sort of scared him. He didn't think Derek Hale would ever be interested in him in _that _way, but Stiles was still glad the werewolf was around. The boy realized something suddenly. He liked Derek Hale in that way. He didn't know when it happened, but he no longer idolized Lydia Martin the same way he used to.

"You're thinking too much." Derek said.

"How do you know?"

"You're not talking, so obviously you're thinking too much." Derek shifted slightly so he could see Stiles better. "What are you thinking about?"

"You know, who would actually win in a fight, Batman or Iron Man? I mean I'd have to say Batman. Bruce Wayne has plenty of experience fighting hand-to-hand, but Tony Stark without the suit is just-"

"Stiles, what are you really thinking about?" Derek asked, interrupting his rant.

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does."

Stiles' face tinged pink, and he rolled out of the bed. "I need to go get dressed." The boy said in reply.

He grabbed some clothes and made his way to the attached bathroom. The door locked with a soft 'click', and he shrugged off his pajamas and pulled on his other clothes. He brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face. He needed to figure out what the hell was going on. Derek Hale literally went from 'I will not hesitate to kill you, Stiles' to 'I need to keep you safe' in just a couple days. He needed some advice, but who would he ask. Scott was just as clueless about the whole werewolf thing as Stiles was. Besides, Stiles couldn't imagine going up to Scott and saying 'Hey, I sort of have this crush on a certain broody werewolf. I think he may like me too, how can I tell?'

Stiles left the bathroom and was mildly surprised to see Derek still lounging on his bed. The werewolf hadn't moved an inch. Stiles let out a wearied sigh.

"So, are we, uh, going to this meeting?"

Derek shifted out of the bed. "Are you driving?"

Stiles nodded. "Duh."

The ride back to Derek's house was rather uneventful. The scenery passed by slowly and Stiles couldn't help but to get caught up in his thoughts. By the time they reached the house, Stiles determined that he needed to talk to someone who knew about werewolves. Not just the basics, but everything about them. Who best to talk to about werewolves, than a werewolf? He knew quite a few werewolves, but he definitely wasn't going to ask just any of them. Stiles got out of the Jeep and followed after Derek. His mind shifted suddenly from his problems to the current condition of the Hale house. He couldn't believe that the house in front of him used to be a burned shell.

Derek and Peter certainly did quite a job on the renovations. At first, Stiles didn't understand why Derek even wanted to stay in the house that held so many bad memories. Then he figured that it must've held some good memories too. As soon as Peter's name came across Stiles' mind, he had an idea. Sure, it may be an awful idea, but it was an idea nonetheless. He could talk to Peter and ask him about Derek's sudden change of attitude. Hopefully Uncle Creepy would be around somewhere.

Derek gave Stiles an incredulous look. "What?" Stiles asked, sheepishly.

"What's up with you?" The werewolf asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't said a word since we left your house, and your heart rate keeps accelerating."

"So what? I still don't understand why that would mean there's something wrong."

"You never shut up Stiles, usually I have to threaten you to keep you quiet."

"Yeah, well I have a lot on my mind." Stiles answered, hoping he'd drop the subject.

"Like what?" Derek asked, and of course he didn't drop the subject.

"You know, this whole BioCorp. thing, raging hormones, werewolves, school stuff. Typical teenage things."

"Raging hormones, huh?" Derek asked. His voice had turned low, and his gaze was almost predatory.

"Did I say that?" Stiles said, turning away. He really needed to learn how to filter.

"Nephew mine, please stop torturing the poor boy." Both of them turned to see Peter lounging against the porch bannister.

Derek growled lowly, but Stiles was actually happy to see Peter Hale. Stiles was thinking about something snarky to say, when a car pulled into the driveway behind his Jeep.

"I thought this was a _pack_ meeting." Jackson called from his car. "Why is Stilinski here?"

Jackson asked as he started walking toward the porch.

Derek crossed his arms. "Stiles is here because I asked him to be."

Stiles huffed. "More like forced."

Derek glared at him, and Stiles stopped talking. Jackson muttered something along the lines of 'whatever' and went inside. Erica and Boyd were the next to arrive, and finally Scott and Isaac. Scott approached his friend with concern lacing his features.

"Why did Derek want you here? Does this have to do with the attack?" Stiles shrugged at Scott's questions.

"I don't know. Probably." Stiles lied. He felt really bad lying to Scott, but he told Derek that he wouldn't tell any of them. He was sure that's what the pack meeting was about, but he didn't want to say anything just in case it wasn't.

Scott nodded and followed Isaac inside without another word. Derek motioned for Stiles to go inside, but he hesitated and glanced toward Peter. "I need to grab something from my Jeep. Be right in."

Derek nodded and followed after his pack. Stiles hoped Peter would get the hint and stay outside. Thankfully, he did.

"You know, Stiles, you couldn't have been more subtle." His words were laced with sarcasm.

"Whatever, look, I need to talk to you."

Stiles continued walking toward his Jeep. "I'm all ears." Peter said in reply.

"I don't know who else to ask," Stiles started, was he sure about asking Peter?

"Well? Spit it out boy. There's a meeting to attend."

Stiles stopped a little past his Jeep. "Derek's been acting weird since I was attacked. Why?"

Stiles voice was a little above a whisper. He definitely did not want the others to hear what they were talking about. Peter pointed towards the woods and started walking. Stiles reluctantly followed behind him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Then again, if Peter wanted to kill him, he probably wouldn't do it with six other werewolves on the same property. When they were far enough away, Peter began speaking.

"I've noticed. It's only been a couple days, but I'm almost certain…" Peter's voice trailed off.

"Certain of what?" Stiles asked, his voice urgent.

"I think my nephew made a slip-up. I'm fairly certain that his wolf has claimed you."

"Claimed me?" Stiles knew he sounded like a parrot, just repeating what Peter was saying, but he couldn't help it.

"What does that even mean?" Stiles asked again.

"What do you think it means? He is starting to see you as his mate."

Stiles was speechless. His mate? That was ridiculous, right? Peter must be messing around with him.

"But… how can I be his mate? I'm a guy."

Peter chuckled. "I don't judge my nephew's life choices." He paused, then continued.

"It's simple, really. I know Derek has always seen you as weaker than the rest of the pack. He has a complex. It may not seem like it, but he's the nurturing sort. When you were attacked, I believe that's when his view of you shifted and his wolf claimed you."

"But how? I've been attacked before."

"Did you share a bed then?" Peter asked. He wasn't accusing Stiles of anything, it was just a simple question.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Stiles was a horrible liar and Peter obviously wasn't convinced.

"Calm down. I'm not trying to embarrass you, it was just a question."

Stiles didn't have a chance to answer.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Stiles looked up to see Derek standing right at the tree line. The boy hadn't even heard him coming towards them.

"Just having a nice conversation." Peter quipped.

Stiles glared at him and pushed by the older werewolf. He walked past Derek and headed for his Jeep. This was too much. He needed to go and clear his head.

"Stiles, where are you going?" Derek called after him.

The boy didn't answer, and Derek bristled with anger. "Stiles, stop. That's an order."

Stiles turned around then and chuckled wryly. "An order?" Stiles spat.

"You don't get to order me. I'm not one of your little lackeys, Derek."

Stiles climbed into his Jeep. It didn't occur to him until then that Scott probably heard what he said. Stiles mentally made a note to apologize later. He pulled away from the other cars and left. He went straight to his house and was glad that his dad was still gone. How in the hell could he be Derek Hale's mate? Sure, he thought the guy was attractive, but he didn't think of him as boyfriend material. Besides, what would his dad think? 'Hey dad, just wanted to let you know that I'm dating a guy. That's not all, this guy just also happens to be a werewolf.' Sure, that would go over extremely well.

Stiles went straight to his room, plopped down on his bed, and grabbed his laptop. He opened it and typed in Pandora. His station list came up, and he picked the first one. The music flooded over him, and it helped him calm down. He heard his window slide open, and he cursed out loud. If it wasn't for Scott, he probably would've put mountain ash everywhere. He closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

"I know you're awake."

Stiles kept his eyes closed. "Stiles, look at me." Stiles didn't listen, instead shut his eyes tighter. Couldn't Derek tell he wasn't in the mood to talk?

"Please." At that one word he opened his eyes reluctantly.

"Why did you rush away like that? What did Peter say to you?" The werewolf asked.

Derek seemed concerned, which only made Stiles feel worse. "He didn't say anything." Stiles said, sitting up in the bed and turning town the music.

"Don't lie to me Stiles." Derek warned.

"He told me that you let your wolf claim me." Stiles said, his voice low.

Derek blinked. "What?" Stiles didn't bother saying it again. He knew well enough that Derek heard him.

"Is that all he said?" Derek asked. His voice was low, and it scared Stiles.

"Pretty much." The boy replied. He could see Derek's hands ball into fists.

"You weren't supposed to find out." Derek said, as if that was explanation enough.

"I'm sorry Stiles, this wasn't supposed to happen."

For some reason, Stiles felt tears prick his eyes. He held them back, and bit back most of his smart remarks. Being a smartass was just his defense mechanism. "Yeah, sorry your wolf picked someone like me. You have my condolences."

Stiles' voice broke, and Derek's features softened. "That's not what I meant Stiles."

"I mean, your _sixteen_ for Christ's sake! You have your entire life ahead of you. I wasn't going to even make this life an option for you."

Stiles knew he was acting like a child, but he couldn't help it. "That should be my decision. Don't you think?"

Derek sat down beside Stiles, but neither said a word. Stiles took a deep breath and his eyes found Derek's lips. In his fantasies, this would be the part where Derek's lips forcefully took his with a bruising force. This, however, was real life. Stiles couldn't believe he was even thinking about kissing Derek Hale. The boy braced himself and leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Derek's lips. The werewolf practically jumped in surprise. His eyes found Stiles. For a moment, the boy's heart almost stopped beating. Derek eyes searched Stiles', and seconds passed like minutes.

"Is this really what you want?" Derek asked quickly. Stiles thought for a moment. He wasn't entirely sure, but he was nearly sure. He liked Derek, he just was never sure about Derek liking him. Sure, Stiles would still have to explain everything to Scott and his dad, but they'd understand. They'd have to, wouldn't they?

Stiles nodded, and Derek's lips were suddenly on his. Stiles could tell the werewolf was still hesitant. His lips moved against Stiles' carefully. One of his hands went to the back of Stiles' head, while the other cupped his jaw. As Derek deepened the kiss, Stiles was forced back into his bed. Derek was on top of him, and Stiles' hands flew to the werewolf's hair. Stiles was the first to pull away, but only because he needed air. After Stiles' broke the kiss, Derek slid away from the bed.

"I'm sorry." Derek said quickly.

Stiles smiled. "For what?"

"Stiles, I'm serious. You have got to tell me if I ever do anything that you don't want. Don't let me hurt you."

Stiles nodded, but he wasn't convinced Derek would hurt him. "Okay."

"Please, just promise me."

Stiles shook his head. "Fine, whatever, I promise."

Stiles watched Derek. He still seemed conflicted. Somehow, Stiles would have to convince Derek this was what he wanted. Hell, Stiles would still have to convince himself this was what he wanted and not just him acting because of his hormones. This should be fun.


	6. Bonding

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Just as a warning, this fic is rated 'M' for a reason. Not that anything too sultry happens in this chapter, but it is going to happen eventually. Anyways, please enjoy and if you do, please review!

* * *

Derek left not long after that. Muttering something about the pack meeting. Stiles wanted to ask him if he'd be back, but somehow he knew he would. At least, he hoped he would be back. With Derek gone, Stiles was left alone with his thoughts. That was never a good thing. He tried cleaning his room, but only managed to organize the pencil cup on his desk before he got bored. He sighed in frustration. Derek couldn't kiss him and just leave like that. It wasn't fair. Stiles sulked in his room, and he tried hopelessly to sort out his feelings.

"Okay," Stiles muttered to himself. "Let's sort out the facts."

He knew he liked Derek Hale, _especially_ in _that_ way. Who wouldn't? The guy was like the definition of sex. Stiles may still have been a virgin, but he certainly wasn't naïve. He'd watched his fair share of gay porn to know just what goes on in the bedroom between two males. Then again, he was dealing with a werewolf. Was sex the same with them? Stiles suddenly feared that it would be more like some animalistic mating ritual, rather than regular ole sex. He inhaled sharply. Maybe he wasn't ready for this after all? His mind went to the way Derek had kissed him cautiously. Maybe Derek wasn't ready for this either?

That made Stiles feel the slightest bit better. They were both sort of scared, although he didn't really understand what Derek had to be scared about. Stiles had lost himself inside his mind, that he didn't hear the window slide open. He jumped suddenly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He let out a little scream and turned to see Scott.

"Dude! Knock much? You could've killed me." Stiles said, putting his hand to his chest in an attempt to still his heart.

"Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You, uh, kind of stormed off back there. Then Derek followed after you, and I thought you were in trouble."

Stiles shrugged. "I'm fine. The sour wolf just gave me a stern talking to and left." Stiles' voice trailed off. "Sorry 'bout calling you a lackey. I didn't mean you, specifically. Just everyone else."

Scott chuckled. "No worries."

The younger werewolf plopped down on the edge of bed. They were both silent for a few moments.

"So, uh, how'd the meeting go?" Stiles questioned.

Scott shrugged this time. "Apparently this omega is biologically engineered. I didn't even realize that could happen. Derek just told us to be careful and not to engage it unless we have to, or unless there's more than one of us."

Stiles rolled his eyes. Yeah, that was great advice. "Are you sure you're okay?" Scott asked again.

Stiles wanted to tell his friend about the developments involving a certain Derek Hale, but he was sure Scott wouldn't understand yet. Instead he just nodded.

"I'm fine."

Scott had that look on his face. The look that said 'I know you're lying, but I'm not going to press the issue.' Stiles felt extremely bad, but he needed to work out his feelings and talk with Derek before he told _anyone_.

"Well, I've got to go. Allison wanted to meet today."

Stiles nodded. It was probably best, considering that Stiles expected a certain alpha to be slinking through his window at any moment. He watched Scott leave. This time, the young werewolf actually went downstairs and used the door. Only moments after Scott left, Stiles heard his window slide open.

"What was he doing here?" Derek asked harshly.

Stiles flinched at his tone. Whoa, mood swings much? "Relax, he was just making sure I was okay."

Derek growled and embraced Stiles. It wasn't quite a hug, but Stiles melted into it anyways. Stiles wanted to ask why he was suddenly pressed up against Derek's rock hard bod, but his mouth wouldn't form words. Derek lifted Stiles effortlessly, and carried him to the bed. He laid him down gently and continued to nuzzle against him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Stiles managed to stammer out.

Derek didn't reply, and it took Stiles' foggy little brain a little while to catch up. "You're scent marking me!" Stiles accused, while weakly pushing Derek away.

Derek grunted, as if that was a coherent answer. No, Stiles did not speak wolf or caveman or whatever that was. "Dude, stop."

The werewolf hesitated before sitting up in the bed and pulling Stiles to his lap. "I don't want anyone else's scent on you, do you understand?"

Stiles struggled to get off his lap, but Derek's hands were placed firmly on the boy's hips. "Scott's my friend. My best friend. He's not your competition."

"That doesn't matter!" Derek growled. Stiles suddenly wasn't sure what he'd gotten himself into. Was this what he had to look forward to? Stiles turned in Derek's lap and looked at him incredulously.

"You can't be serious."

Derek's features softened the tiniest bit. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"The claim isn't complete, and I can't stand the thought of any other werewolves around you."

Stiles chuckled. "Well, I hate to tell you this, but Beacon Hills is sort of a werewolf hotspot."

Derek chuckled too. "I guess I'll just have to hide you away."

Stiles looked at him suddenly. He couldn't be serious, could he? Thankfully he wasn't. Derek laughed and started rubbing Stiles' back. It was a soothing gesture, and Stiles sank deeper into the werewolf's lap.

"What did you mean when you said the claim isn't complete?" Stiles asked groggily.

Derek's hand stilled on his back. "It needs to be, uh, consummated."

Stiles mind slowly wrapped around the word. "Like, as in marriage?"

Stiles felt Derek nod. So, uh this was really happening. "Soon?" Stiles asked quietly.

Derek nodded again. "Before the next full moon."

Stiles' heart beat accelerated. He wasn't sure if he was scared or excited. Maybe both?

"That's in, like, two weeks." Stiles said, shuffling out of Derek's lap.

The werewolf let him go reluctantly. "What happens if it's not completed?" Stiles asked.

"The bond is broken." Derek said, and his words held a foreboding sense of finality.

"Like, for good?"

Derek nodded. "Stiles, I'm not going to force you into this. If you don't want to-"

"I do," Stiles said, cutting him off. "Want to do this, that is."

Relief flooded Derek's features, and he smiled. It was almost like he was expecting Stiles to shun him. Derek pulled him back into his arms and nuzzled against his neck. The werewolf trailed kisses from behind Stiles' ears down to his collar bone. The boy couldn't help but to let out a moan. He could feel Derek smiling against his skin, and in return, Stiles placed several kisses along the stubble of his jaw. He could feel Derek shudder underneath him, then he felt something hard rubbing against his thigh.

The only coherent thought going through Stiles mind was 'Oh god', and Stiles realized that Derek Hale totally had a hard on for him. The boy shifted uncomfortably, which only made things worse as he rubbed against the werewolf's erection. Stiles was suddenly on his way to becoming hard as well. Derek flipped him over and pressed him into the bed. Somewhere, in the rational part of Stiles' mind, he knew they needed to stop. He certainly wasn't ready for this. His body, however, was trying to convince him differently. Derek placed several hot kisses along the nape of Stiles' neck, before latching onto the skin on his shoulder. The werewolf bit down gently, and Stiles gasped at the feeling. God, he was going to lose it.

Just then, car lights reflected into his bedroom. Derek didn't seem to notice, and continued sucking on Stiles' pale skin. Stiles heard the downstairs door open and shut. That's when his mind put two and two together. He put his hand against Derek's chest and pushed him away.

"Shit." He said, sitting up and catching his breath. "My dad's home."

Derek rolled his eyes and growled.

"Stiles!" The sheriff called from downstairs. "You home?"

Stiles suddenly panicked. He looked at Derek, his eyes pleading. In response, Derek just rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Go, I'll be here."

Stiles nodded and rushed down the stairs. It didn't even occur to him that he may be a little disheveled from the extremely intense werewolf make out session. The sheriff eyed his son suspiciously. Stiles could only imagine what he must've looked like. His cheeks were probably flushed, and his lips were probably still wet and swollen.

"Hey dad," Stiles greeted in a sing-song voice.

"Hey son." His dad said, looking his son over.

"You okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem, I don't know, flustered." His dad said after a while.

"Nope, I'm fine."

His dad nodded. "Well, just making sure."

"Okay, well, I have homework and stuff to do so I'll be in my room."

Stiles knew he didn't convince his dad any more than he had convinced Scott. At least the sheriff probably didn't suspect that his son had a very horny werewolf in his room. Stiles took the stairs two at a time and practically sprinted down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door slowly, half expecting Derek to be gone. Stiles practically sighed in relief when his eyes landed on Derek's form in his bed. The werewolf's eyes were closed, and his hands rested behind his head. Stiles locked his bedroom door, just in case his dad decided to pop in, and shuffled to his bed. Stiles climbed over top of Derek, hoping to get his attention. The werewolf didn't move, and Stiles huffed. Rude.

Stiles rolled over and nuzzled close to Derek's body, soaking in his heat. Derek still hadn't moved, and Stiles was starting to worry. He moved to roll out of the bed, and Derek's arm wrapped around his waist. He held the boy close to him and breathed in his now-familiar scent.

"I thought you were broken." Stiles mumbled.

Derek chuckled. "No, just thinking."

Stiles wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He had so many questions about mating, and bonding, and whatever else went on behind closed werewolf doors. He figured there would be plenty of time before the consummation to ask these questions. He closed his eyes and let out a content sigh. It didn't even occur to him that things were moving extremely fast. Stiles couldn't help but to mentally panic. In a little over two weeks, he was going to do _it_ with Derek freaking Hale. Not only that, but this was permanent. As far as Stiles could tell, after they consummated their bond, he would be Derek's mate. Didn't Scott once mention that werewolves mate for life?

What about Stiles? He was human for fuck's sake. Would he need to take the bite? He certainly hoped not. Becoming a werewolf was not on his agenda. Then again, Derek said he wouldn't force Stiles to do anything. That was reassuring at least. Then there was little fact that Stiles had to tell his father at some point. Stiles was a horrible lair, and he wasn't just going to elope with Mr. Big Bad.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, breaking the silence.

"This is just happening sort of fast." Stiles said honestly.

Derek shifted to where he was looking over Stiles. "Just tell me that you don't want this. Four words, and I'll be gone."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Stop being such a damn drama queen. I've told you, I want this."

To further prove his point, he leaned up and placed a kiss on Derek's lips. The werewolf responded immediately and kissed him back. Derek certainly was not an expert on mates either. He knew of a few werewolves that had mates, and they seemed happy enough. He didn't know why his wolf chose Stiles, but he didn't regret that it did. He had always liked Stiles. Even when the boy was making smart ass comments or dog jokes. He could tell that Stiles actually cared about Scott, the pack, and, to a lesser extent at the time, him. It never occurred to him that Stiles would even act on the claim, let alone want to go through with the bond. Then again, the boy surprised him constantly.

Derek broke the kiss, and Stiles pulled the covers up and over the both of them. Derek's arm was still wrapped around his waist, and he felt safe. Much safer than he probably ever had. Stiles wanted to wrap his arms around Derek too. He wanted to make sure the werewolf wouldn't slip away into the night. He fidgeted, but Derek held him still.

"Go to sleep." Derek said gently.

"But," Stiles protested weakly.

"Stiles, you have school tomorrow. You need to sleep."

"You won't leave?" Stiles asked, embarrassed by how pathetic he must seem.

Derek shook his head. "Not unless you want me to."

Stiles shook his head, content now that Derek wouldn't leave. He closed his eyes, and all of his doubts were washed away. He drifted off to sleep with the scent that could only be described purely as 'Derek' filling his nostrils, and his mind swimming with thoughts of werewolf bonds.


	7. Complications

**A/N: **I'm not extremely happy with this chapter. It didn't really go in the direction that I had originally planned but, aside from starting from scratch and waiting a few days for my original ideas to resurface, there wasn't much I could do. I may go back and edit it after awhile. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think!

P.S. As you may soon find out, I'm not extremely good at writing steamier scenes. Sorry in advance, but I promise I'll get better!

* * *

The next morning Stiles slightly panicked when he woke up. Part of him was convinced the previous night had just been a figment of his delusional teenage mind. When he woke up and Derek's arm was still draped over him protectively, he was a more than a little surprised. Still, Stiles couldn't help but to smile. He tried to carefully slide out from under the werewolf, but Derek wouldn't budge. The boy really didn't want to wake him up. He seemed so at peace when he was sleeping. Stiles managed to push the werewolf off him just enough that he could slip away from the bed. He was momentarily proud of himself, that was until he got tangled in the bedspread and fell off the bed with a soft 'thud'. Derek jerked awake at the noise, and Stiles could see his claws extend into the sheets on the bed.

Derek's frantic eyes found Stiles, and he calmed down almost immediately.

"Sorry," Stiles said while untangling himself from the covers. "I was trying not to wake you."

Derek sighed and lifted Stiles up from the floor. He managed to get the boy untangled, and then cradled him in his lap. The werewolf placed a light kiss on the back of Stiles' head, and began nuzzling his neck.

"Dude. You slept in my bed all night, I'm pretty sure I must already reek of eau de Derek. No need to scent me."

Stiles tried to move out of his grasp, but Derek growled lowly and the boy stilled.

"Seriously? I need to get ready for school."

Derek rolled his eyes and let go reluctantly. Stiles could feel the werewolf's eyes on him as he gathered his clothes. Usually he just changed quickly in his room, but he was certainly not changing in front of Derek. He knew it was stupid, considering that in two weeks they would be busy as little bunnies, but he wanted to keep some sense of decency for now. He scurried to his bathroom and changed as quickly as possible. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and gave himself a once-over in the mirror. After he decided he was decent enough, he left the bathroom and slipped on his shoes.

Derek was still lounging on his bed, and his eyes followed every one of the boy's movements. Stiles couldn't decide if it was endearing or creepy.

"What are you going to tell Scott?" Derek asked, almost like he was asking about something as simple as the weather.

"Uh, I don't know." Stiles said honestly. "What should I tell him?"

Derek shrugged. "Tell him whatever you want."

Stiles huffed. "That's really helpful. 'Hey Scott, I may or may not be dating a certain broody alpha wolf. That's cool, right?'"

"Broody?" Derek questioned. "I am not broody. Am I?"

Stiles laughed. "You're about as broody and sulky as a certain sparkly vampire."

Derek huffed. "Vampires don't even exist, and if they did, they wouldn't sparkle."

Stiles laughed harder. "So says the werewolf."

Derek gave Stiles a look that was something along the lines of 'I really don't have to deal with this.' Stiles couldn't help but to chuckle. He went over and propped himself on Derek's lap. He placed several light kisses along the stubble of his jaw, hoping to get some sort of reaction. Derek eventually started kissing him back and, before Stiles knew it, they were engaged in a rather steamy human to werewolf make out session. Stiles was so caught up in the way Derek's lips ignited his flesh, the he didn't hear his window slide open. He did, however, hear the rather loud gasp accompanied by a choice swear word.

He turned his head quickly to see Scott standing just inside his window. Stiles scrambled off of Derek's lap faster than what should be humanly possible. He heard Derek growl, but he chose to ignore him.

"What the hell?" Scott asked incredulously.

Stiles was speechless. For once in his life, his words escaped him completely. He just stood there with his jaw slightly slacked.

"I can, uh, explain?" Stiles said quickly, although he wasn't sure he could.

"Really?" Scott asked, anger evident in his voice. "Then you'd better start talking."

Just then, Derek chose to intervene. He lunged at Scott, but stopped just short of tackling him through the window.

"You. Don't. Speak. To. Him. Like. That." Derek fumed. He was practically steaming with anger and Stiles was suddenly afraid that Derek would hurt Scott. Stiles didn't hesitate. He stepped between the two werewolves and Derek glared at him.

"Knock it off." Stiles said, desperately hoping Derek would back off. Thankfully he did, but not before snarling at Scott. If it hadn't been him in the middle of the situation, Stiles probably would've joked about the level of testosterone in the room.

"Look Scott, I know how this must look and…"

"Do you? Do you realize how this looks?" Scott said, daring to interrupt him in front of his alpha. The younger werewolf glared at Derek before looking at his friend.

"I have to go Stiles. I don't want to be late for school." It almost sounded like half an apology. Stiles wanted Scott to stay so he could figure out a way to explain, but his friend was already slipping out of the window.

Stiles groaned. Of course this would happen. It was just his luck. He really needed to start locking that fucking window.

"Now I guess you won't have to figure out a way to tell him." Derek offered, almost smugly.

Stiles looked at Derek disbelievingly. "Seriously Derek, what the fuck is wrong with you? Scott's my best friend. I didn't want him finding out like this."

Derek flinched at Stiles' words. "I'm sorry." He said, his tone softer.

Stiles shook his head and chuckled wryly. "It's not your fault. Let's just hope my dad doesn't find out the same way."

Derek watched Stiles cautiously. "Maybe you should get to school."

Stiles honestly didn't even want to go to school after what just happened. He was mortified. All he wanted to do was crawl back into bed, but he couldn't just stay home for the rest of his life. He would have to face Scott eventually.

"Yeah." Stiles said, listlessly.

Derek regarded him carefully. It was pretty evident he wasn't sure what to do. "Can I see you later?" He asked, his words were guarded.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, if you want."

"Do you want to come over after school? I can make you dinner."

Stiles couldn't help but to laugh at that. "You can cook?"

Derek grinned. "Pretty well, actually."

"Sure, that sounds great." Stiles said, returning the smile. "I'll be there after practice."

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles into his arms. Stiles was glad that it was Derek that chose him, and not any of the other gazillion werewolves in Beacon Hills. Derek pulled away too quickly and left the same way Scott had. Stiles sighed and grabbed his backpack. This would definitely take some getting used to. He headed outside to his Jeep and headed toward the school. When he finally got there, he was surprised to see Lydia waiting impatiently in the parking lot. Stiles supposed she was waiting on Jackson, but as soon as he pulled in, she started toward his Jeep.

"Stiles Stilinski!" She called. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Stiles shut of the ignition, and greeted Lydia calmly. "What are you talking about?"

"You're fucking Derek Hale." She said simply. "I knew it. I've always known you were gay."

"Um, what?" Stiles was more than confused.

"I overheard Scott telling Allison. So, what's it like?" Lydia was practically gushing, and Stiles was freaking out. Was this what girls actually talked about?

"I'm _not_ fucking Derek Hale." Stiles offered.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Give me a break. Jackson and Scott have both commented on how you smell like him, and Erica is practically steaming with jealousy." She paused. "Honestly Stiles, I'm hurt that I had to find out this way."

It was Stiles' turn to roll his eyes. He'd had a crush on Lydia Martin since grade school, and now she was suddenly talking to him because he was supposedly sleeping with the alpha wolf.

"Stiles, you have got to tell me everything. Please?" Stiles shook his head and Lydia huffed. "Look, I'm clueless about this whole 'werewolf dating thing'. Since you're with the alpha, you've got to know something? Allison's pretty clueless too. I just need some advice with Jackson-"

"Whoa," Stiles said, putting his hands up. "I am not talking to you about sex. Nor am I offering advice on your sexual relations with Jackson."

Lydia pouted. "Besides, I know just about as much as you do." He continued. "And I'm _not_ sleeping with Derek."

"Well, there's something definitely going on with you two. Just promise that we can talk about this some time?"

Stiles was confused. "Okay, whatever. Will you stop harassing me now?"

Lydia nodded and offered Stiles a warm smile. This was literally weirder than the whole werewolf mate thing. Lydia was actually talking to him, like they were old pals or something. She left Stiles to stand in the parking lot alone with his ever growing confusion. Eventually, he cleared his mind and headed into the school. His classes passed by relatively quickly, but he didn't miss the glares that a certain blonde werewolf was giving him, nor did he miss the sniggers coming from Jackson. When lunch finally rolled around, Stiles steered clear of the cafeteria. He was making his way down the hall when he heard someone calling after him. He stopped and watched as Scott walked toward him.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Scott said when he got closer. "I acted like a complete dick."

Stiles gripped the strap on his backpack. "Yeah, you did, but you shouldn't have found out like that."

"How long have you two…" Scott's voice trailed off with the question.

"We're not!" Stiles said hurriedly. "I mean, we haven't _you know_."

Relief spread across his best friend's face. "Then why were you doing that, with _him_?"

"It's complicated," Stiles started. "His wolf sort of claimed me."

Scott stared at Stiles in disbelief. "He let his wolf claim you?"

"Yeah, from what I understand." Stiles said, a blush tinging his cheeks.

"He's Derek Hale!" Scott argued. His voice rising a few levels.

"Really Scott? Are you sure? I thought he was Peter fucking Parker."

Scott shook his head. "I just don't want to see you get hurt Stiles. You're my best friend."

Stiles shrugged. "I think I'll be fine."

Scott smiled. "As long as you're sure about this. You know, I always kind of figured you were…"

"Were what?" Stiles asked quickly. "Gay? You know, Lydia said the same thing. I am not gay."

"Well, that's awfully funny then. You may want to tell your boyfriend that." A third voice quipped. Scott and Stiles both turned to see Jackson coming down the hallway.

"Isn't this sweet?" The other boy asked. "I'm glad that you finally came out Stiles, this makes it so much easier to make fun of you. Wait, you won't tell your boyfriend on me, will you? I'd hate to have the big bad alpha chewing me out."

"Back off Jackson." Scott growled.

"Or what?" Jackson challenged.

"Or I will do more than chew you out." All three of them turned to see Derek standing in the middle of the hall with his arms crossed. Stiles groaned inwardly. He definitely made a mistake coming to school today.

Jackson immediately backed away from Stiles, and Scott took a hesitant step back as well. Derek glared at the two betas and moved to stand beside his mate.

"I tracked the omega just outside the school." The alpha said sharply. "I think it is going after Stiles for some reason."

"Why would it go after Stiles?" Jackson asked, his tone suddenly serious.

"I'm not sure, but we need to take care of this thing before someone gets hurt." Derek's tone was short and sharp. It was so much different than the hesitant and soft tone from this morning.

"C'mon Stiles, I'll take you home." Derek commanded.

Stiles shook his head. "I still have, like, four classes left and practice after school. I can't go home."

"That wasn't a suggestion, Stiles. You're not safe here." The alpha said in the same sharp tone.

"Do you really think that he's going to attack me at school with all these people? Besides, your entire pack goes to this school, along with a freaking werewolf hunter." Stiles argued.

"Maybe he's right Stiles." Scott said, speaking up. "If this thing is after you, it might be better to go with Derek."

Stiles crossed his arms and muttered something along the lines of "Traitor."

Derek didn't say anything else. He all but picked Stiles up and ushered him through the main doors.

"I'll drive." Derek ordered when they got to the parking lot.

"No, don't think so." Stiles said, grabbing his keys from his bag.

In a swift movement, Derek grabbed the keys and circled his fingers around Stiles' wrist. The boy wanted to object, but he decided it wasn't worth it. He wasn't going to win any argument when the sour wolf was acting like this. Stiles allowed himself to be practically dragged to his Jeep. Derek helped him into the passenger seat and rushed to the driver's side. The car roared to life and Derek maneuvered it out of the parking lot. Stiles crossed his arms again and looked out the window. How was this even fair?

"What are you thinking?" Derek asked, breaking the silence after a while.

"About how much of an ass you are." Stiles said, not skipping a beat or turning his gaze from the scenery beyond the window.

Derek was quiet after that.

"You just missed the road to my house."

"We're not going to your house."

"You said you were taking me home." Stiles argued.

"I meant my home." Derek said simply.

Stiles wanted to slap him. He had no right to just force him to go wherever he wanted him to. If this was what he had to look forward to in the future, Stiles wasn't so sure he wanted to go through with completing the stupid bond.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Stiles asked, his voice laced with hurt, anger, and confusion.

Derek all but stopped the Jeep to look at Stiles. The werewolf's stomach dropped at the tone of Stiles' voice.

"How what's going to be?" He asked, trying to focus on the road.

Stiles stayed silent. He really wasn't in the mood. Eventually, they pulled into the drive in front of the Hale house. Derek turned off the ignition, but neither made a move to get out of the car.

"Talk to me Stiles." Derek pleaded softly.

"With you," Stiles started again, a lump forming in his throat. "Is this how it's going to be with you every time a new threat surfaces? You didn't even take my thoughts or feelings into consideration. You just dragged me out of school and forced me to come here with you."

"Stiles, it was for your own safety."

"I could've stayed at school and would've been perfectly safe. This is about some egotistical bullshit and you know it. I am not going to be pushed around in this relationship."

Stiles climbed down from the car and slammed the door for good measure. He made a mental not to apologize to his Jeep later. He stormed into the house and plopped down on the couch. He knew it was pretty childish, but Derek deserved it. The werewolf followed in shortly after Stiles and dropped his keys on the coffee table in front of him. Stiles expected Derek to say something else along the lines of 'I'm just trying to protect you', but instead he left and headed in the direction of where Stiles assumed the kitchen was. A half hour or so later, Stiles started smelling something that made his stomach gurgle. He did skip lunch after all. Reluctantly, he left his spot on the couch and followed his nose.

Derek didn't look up when Stiles entered the kitchen. He was frying something in a pan and had various utensils and spices scattered on the counter next to him. Stiles' stomach rumbled again, and Derek turned toward him. His features were laced with a mix of concern and amusement. Stiles peeked over his shoulder and was glad to see what looked like hamburgers in the pan. Derek wordlessly flipped them from the pan onto hamburger buns that were already trimmed with all the necessary hamburger dressings. The werewolf eyed Stiles for a few moments, before handing him a plate.

The two ate in silence. It probably would've been awkward if Stiles wasn't so busy shoving his face. After Stiles was done eating he noticed that Derek was staring at him. The boy looked away sheepishly.

"That was really good, thanks."

"I told you I would cook for you."

Stiles didn't respond. He honestly didn't know what to say. He wanted to stay mad at Derek, but the werewolf was sort of making it hard.

"I'm sorry about earlier Stiles." Derek said, while getting both plates and depositing them into the sink.

"I just can't think of you getting hurt, and until we complete the bond, I can't stand the thought of you around the rest of the pack."

Stiles huffed. "Maybe you should've thought about that before you let your wolf claim me."

"You're right." Derek said and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. Did Derek regret claiming him?

"You didn't deserve the way I treated you. I took my frustrations out on you, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well I was acting pretty unreasonable too." Stiles commented.

"Is that an apology on your part?" Derek asked with a small chuckle.

Stiles smirked. "Not a chance."

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles, and the boy melted into his embrace. Stiles could certainly get used to this. Derek trailed kisses along the side of Stiles' jaw, down to the sensitive flesh on his shoulders. He bit down slightly through the fabric of the shirt and Stiles moaned softly. At the sound, Derek grabbed Stiles behind the knees, and lifted him up. Stiles reflexively wrapped his arms around the werewolf's neck and his legs around his hips. Stiles wasn't exactly light as a feather, but Derek lifted him with minimum effort. The werewolf carried the boy carefully upstairs and laid him on a bed, all the while not breaking contact with his lips. Stiles took several deep breaths before realizing he was back in Derek's bed. He closed his eyes and savored the scent.

The werewolf shrugged off his shirt quickly and discarded it somewhere on the floor. Stiles' eyes immediately roamed over the muscles that he now had a new appreciation for. The boy's eyes flickered to Derek's previously injured arm, and was glad to see that it had mostly healed. There were now just faint white lines instead of deep gashes. Stiles leaned up and gently kissed the scars, and Derek let out a mix of a whine and a moan. Stiles was beginning to secretly relished the way he responded to his touches.

Stiles didn't object when Derek frantically pulled at the hem of his shirt. The fabric came free of his body relatively easy, and was tossed to the floor. Derek's hands splayed across Stiles' torso and he began placing wet kisses on every inch of Stiles' skin. Everywhere the werewolf touched seemed to catch on fire. Stiles could feel Derek's erection pressing through the rough fabric of his jeans. His own member was straining against his pants as well. He whimpered when Derek's hands moved to his hips and moaned as Derek trailed kisses toward his nether regions.

When his lips met the waistband of the boy's jeans, the werewolf's eyes darted to Stiles' own lust-filled eyes. His hands skimmed along the band, and his fingers hesitated over the button and zipper. Stiles let out a soft moan, and Derek must've taken that as confirmation to continue. His nimble fingers quickly undid the jeans, and Stiles found himself trying to kick his pants away frantically. After Stiles was free from the rough fabric, Derek kicked out of his own jeans. Stiles wasn't even surprised to see that Derek wasn't wearing any form of briefs or underwear. The boy's eyes went wide at the sight of Derek's member. How was /that supposed to fit inside him?

His worries immediately melted away when he felt one of Derek's hands grasping through the thin fabric of his boxers. He gripped Stiles' erection tightly and the boy let out a strangled moan. Derek teased him through his boxers, and Stiles started fidgeting and rocking his hips for more friction. The werewolf growled at the boy's movements, but Stiles was going to go crazy if he didn't come soon. Derek slowly slid the boxers away from Stiles' body, and his member sprang free. Derek went still after Stiles was completely naked. For a few moments, Stiles was afraid Derek suddenly didn't want him anymore. His eyes searched werewolf's face for any sign of reluctance, but all he saw was desire.

Stiles still couldn't wrap his mind around what he was currently doing, or who he was currently doing it with. Suddenly, Derek's hands were on him again and Stiles' breath hitched in his throat. He moaned Derek's name, and the werewolf whined at the sound. Derek's hand pumped Stiles in a steady motion, and it took all of the boy's willpower not to thrust into his hand. With another choked moan, he finally came. The werewolf eyed Stiles carefully, but Stiles was overwhelmed with pleasure and lost in his bliss. It took the boy a few moments to realize that there was still a very horny werewolf practically on top of him.

Stiles quickly sat up under Derek. "Um, should I?" His voice trailed off as he motioned toward Derek's still-throbbing erection. It took every ounce of Derek's control not to take Stiles right then. He realized, maybe for the first time, that Stiles was still probably a virgin. The werewolf shook his head. He would have liked nothing more than for Stiles to return the favor, but he felt like he needed to give the boy some time. In less than two weeks, they would need to contemplate the bond properly anyway. Derek was sure he could be patient for a few more days.

"But…" Stiles argued.

"We'll have plenty of time for that later." Derek said, this time more firmly.

Stiles sank back into the bed. He was suddenly exhausted. The boy could only imagine what he must look like now. He knew he should've gotten up and cleaned himself off, but he found his eyes fluttering closed. A smile played across Derek's face as he watched his soon-to-be mate fight off sleep. He left the bed momentarily to slip on a pair of loose-fitting pants, and crawled back next to Stiles. As soon as the boy was snuggled up next to him, he was snoring softly. Derek closed his eyes, and after a few moments, was drifting off as well.


	8. Confessions

**A/N: **I know it's been a few days, but here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate every one of them. Please continue to review so I know what you guys think! I wasn't sure where I was going when I started this story (honestly I'm still not) but, I'm glad that some people are enjoying it!

* * *

Derek drifted awake to Stiles storing lightly beside him. The boy had one arm draped across the werewolf's chest, and the other buried under the pillows. The werewolf ran his fingers through Stiles' hair, and the boy stirred awake. Stiles yawned, but didn't protest when Derek grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm still mad at you." The boy said sleepily.

Derek chuckled. "Oh really, because the look on your face definitely says otherwise."

Stiles rolled his eyes and buried his face in the pillows. Derek hesitantly let go of his hand and slipped out of the bed.

"It's getting late." Derek said from somewhere in the room. "We should get cleaned up and head to your house before your dad gets home."

Stiles groaned and tossed in the bed. "You mean you're actually going to let me go home?"

"Yes Stiles, but not alone. I'm serious, I want someone from the pack with you 24/7. If this thing is after you, you don't stand a chance taking it on alone."

Stiles chuckled and sat up in the bed. "Gee, thanks for having faith in my abilities to protect myself."

"It's not about that," Derek said. His words were firm, but his tone was soft. "I'm an alpha, and you saw what happened to me."

Stiles nodded. Maybe it was a good idea to have a werewolf posse wherever he went. The boy watched as Derek picked up their discarded clothes. His mind automatically went to what they did earlier, or rather, what Derek did to him, and he blushed at the thoughts.

"C'mon, let's go take a shower." Derek said while tossing their clothes onto the bed.

Stiles' head jerked up at his words. "You mean together?"

"Stiles, I've already seen every part of you. I promise I won't stare… much."

The wolf had a hungry look in his eyes, and Stiles gulped. Eventually, he did leave the bed with a sheet draped around him. They went straight to the shower, and Derek helped him clean off all the mess from before. Stiles mind went back to what Peter said about Derek being the nurturing sort. Stiles would never have imagined Derek caring for anyone, but now he couldn't imagine it being any other way. He allowed himself to be washed, and then Derek towel dried him. The whole shower thing wasn't quite as awkward as Stiles expected it was going to be. Probably because he was still tired. The events of the past few days were finally catching up to him. All he wanted to do was crawl back into Derek's bed and sleep, but he knew that he needed to get home. If not, the sheriff would undoubtedly ground him.

Stiles dressed quickly and he let his mind roam. How did he end up like this again? If you would've asked him a week ago if he ever thought he'd end up with Derek Hale, his answer would be somewhere along the lines of "Hell no." He wandered if humans were affected by the claim the same way werewolves were. He would have to ask Derek. After Stiles was fully clothed, he snapped out of his semi-trance state to see Derek staring at him.

"What?" Stiles questioned.

The werewolf's intense gaze never wavered. "Nothing, just thinking."

"Well, look at something else when you think. Its creepy."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not really," Stiles said truthfully. "Can I just go back to sleep?"

"Yeah, probably not such a good idea. Your dad should be getting home soon, remember?"

Stiles looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set, and shadows were playing their way across the trees.

"Will you drive then?" Stiles knew he probably sounded pitiful, but he didn't care. It was Derek's fault for dragging him here in the first place.

"Sure." Derek said with a shrug. The drive back to the Stilinski house was quiet. The radio hummed softly, and Stiles drifted in and out of dream land. When they finally got there, Stiles trudged up to his bedroom with Derek trailing closely behind him. He crawled into his bed, and waited for Derek to join him. When the werewolf didn't slide into the bed beside him, Stiles looked at him questionably.

Derek wasn't paying the least bit attention to the boy. His gaze was focused on something outside the window. Stiles could hear him growling lowly, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"What is it?" Stiles asked quickly, his drowsiness disappearing almost immediately.

"It's out there."

"You mean the omega?"

Derek nodded and Stiles shot out of the bed. "Dude, my dad's going to be home soon!"

Stiles sprinted toward the bedroom door, but he felt a hand wrap around his arm.

"Let go." Stiles said through gritted teeth.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not going to let that thing attack my dad. I was going to go scare it off."

"You were going to scare off a werewolf?" Derek questioned incredulously.

Stiles nodded sheepishly and Derek rolled his eyes. "You stay here."

The werewolf let go of the boy's arm and headed toward the window. "Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to lead it away, just wait here for your dad."

Almost as soon as Derek finished speaking, lights shone through the window, briefly lighting up Stiles' darkened room. Stiles watched as his dad shut off the ignition and slowly climbed out of the car. Seconds passed, and Stiles saw an unmistakable shadow prowling along the tree line. Just as soon as it stepped out of the shadows, Derek lunged from the window. The boy watched in horror as his dad became part of a world he wasn't even aware existed. It took Stiles exactly seven seconds to sprint from his room and downstairs. When he finally made it outside, Derek and the omega were clashing together with a flurry of claws and teeth. Snarls and growls echoed into the darkness.

The sheriff was standing with his back against the squad car. His hand gripped the gun currently holstered at his side tightly. Stiles didn't think twice, he grabbed his father's arm and pulled him toward the house. After they were both inside, he locked the door and pushed furniture up against it.

"What the hell is that?" The sheriff asked breathlessly.

"Werewolves." Stiles answered. The gears in his mind were spinning. He was trying to figure out a way to scare the omega off. Derek couldn't kill that thing alone. He thought about calling Scott, but he probably wouldn't be able to slip out right away without his mom noticing. He wished that he had Erica or Boyd's number. Hell, he'd even call Jackson about now.

"Do you think this is a joke, Stiles?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Stiles' eyes were wide and his movements were frantic. His dad shook his head.

"I can't believe this!" The sheriff ran his fingers through his hair.

"Dad, I need your gun." The sheriff looked at his son skeptically.

"Seriously, c'mon!" His dad reluctantly unclipped the gun holstered at his side. Stiles took it carefully and went to one of the windows. Derek and the omega were still fighting near the tree line. Stiles wasn't sure exactly how this was going to work. So far, his plan was to shoot and try to miss Derek. Even if he did hit the alpha, the bullet wouldn't kill him. Hopefully, he would be able to hit the omega and injure it enough for Derek to get the upper hand, or scare it off. Stiles carefully moved the furniture he had piled near the door.

"You're not going out there." His dad said from behind him.

"It's fine. I'll be right outside the door. You just… stay here." Stiles tried his best to mimic Derek's tone when he ordered the betas. Thankfully, it worked and his father sank into one of the chairs. Stiles would have to explain quite a few things later, but he had bigger things to worry about.

Stiles quickly opened the door, and narrowed his eyes to try to see better. It was getting darker by the second, and Stiles could hardly make out who was who. He steadied his hands, slowed his breathing, and rose the handgun. After a few seconds, he took the shot. He heard a loud yelp, and another series of growls. Stiles strained his eyes to see the two forms in the dark, but he could hardly make anything out. He sighed in frustration. God damn werewolves! He heard something crashing through the woods, but the sound was getting farther and farther away. He only hesitated for a few brief moments before running off the porch and to the tree line. Derek or the omega were nowhere to be found. He could see claw marks in the ground, and shreds of clothing, but other than that there was no sign of either of the wolves.

Stiles briefly contemplated running through the woods after them, but quickly shook the thought from his mind. Derek would only be distracted if he followed after them. His stomach sank not knowing which wolf he shot. He fished his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Scott's number. On the fourth ring the boy finally answered.

"What's up?"

"Derek ran into the woods after the omega and my dad's inside freaking out." Stiles words came out in a rush, and he hoped Scott had understood him.

"The omega was outside your house?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, hold on, I'll see if I can get everyone else and come over."

Stiles nodded frantically. He didn't know why, it wasn't like Scott could see him through the phone. Stiles was freaking out. Not only did he have to explain everything to his dad now, but Derek was out there fighting some omega that kicked his ass last time.

"Dude, take a deep breath. We'll be there in a few." Scott said through the phone. It was almost as if he knew his friend was having a borderline panic attack. The phone disconnected with a 'click'.

Stiles paced around outside until he heard his father calling him from the house. Reluctantly, he headed toward the house. His dad was pale, and his eyes were wide. Stiles placed the gun on the table in front of his father and it landed with a soft 'thud'. The sheriff eyed the gun before picking it up and placing it on safety.

"Stiles, sit." The boy sat down opposite of his father and placed his head in his hands.

"Those things out there… they were werewolves?"

Stiles nodded, but he didn't look up.

"Werewolves as in Lon Chaney Jr. in the Wolf Man. Actual werewolves?"

"Yes dad, and no matter how many times you say 'werewolves', it's not going to make it any less true."

"This is crazy."

"I know." Stiles groaned into his hands.

"How long have you known?"

"Awhile." Stiles answered simply.

"You've known about this, and you didn't care to clue me in? I'm the sheriff of Beacon Hills, Stiles."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dad, I can't really have this conversation now. Scott will be here and…"

"Scott knew about this too?"

"Dad! I promise to explain everything later, but right now I need to find Derek and make sure he's okay."

"Derek? As in Derek Hale. Who all knows about this Stiles, everyone in Beacons Hills besides me?"

There was a knock on the door before Stiles could answer. The sheriff reflexively grabbed the gun.

"Calm down. It's probably just Scott."

Stiles got up and opened the door. Instead of Scott, Jackson was standing on the porch with his hands in his pockets.

"Where is everyone?" Jackson asked with a sneer. "You know, McCall said your boyfriend was in trouble and I show up and no one's around."

"Boyfriend?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, coming to stand behind his son.

"Ha," Stiles laughed nervously. "He's just joking dad. Jackson thinks he's funny."

The sheriff eyed his son skeptically. Stiles was usually never able to lie to his dad. Usually, instead of lying straight out, he just left out some information.

"Sorry sheriff, I didn't realize you were here. I was just kidding." Jackson said, surprising Stiles. He certainly did not expect Jackson of all people to cover for him.

The three stood awkwardly for a few moments before a truck pulled in. Boyd and Scott climbed down and headed toward them. Stiles heard Jackson mumbled something to the effect of 'finally'.

"We couldn't get ahold of Erica." Boyd said when they got close enough. He looked as if he was about to say something else, but then he noticed Stiles' dad and quieted.

"You kids need to explain what the hell is going on, because my son's not telling me a damn thing." The sheriff said once Boyd and Scott were on the porch.

"Mr. Stilinski, I understand that this is a surprise, but now's probably not the best time." Scott offered. He couldn't really remember seeing the sheriff this distraught before. There was a few times growing up that Scott and Stiles would get into trouble, but it was never like this.

"You're going to tell me what you know, or else all of your parents are getting phone calls and they'll have to pick you up at the station."

"What has Stiles told you?" Boyd asked cautiously.

"Barely a damn thing! Apparently everyone else in Beacon Hills knows about the werewolf epidemic but me."

"So, he didn't tell you about us?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?" The sheriff questioned. "You mean you guys are…" His voice trailed off as he eyed the teenagers in front of him. "You guys are just kids!"

"Yeah, well tell our alpha that." Jackson said under his breath.

"Dad, you can't tell anyone. There are people out there that would kill them if they knew." Stiles said quickly.

The sheriff was silent for a few moments as he took everything in. "I still can't believe this! Do your parents know?"

Jackson and Boyd shook their heads and Scott shrugged. "My mom kind of knows, but I'm trying to keep her on a need-to-know basis. To keep her safe."

The sheriff nodded. He understood that well enough.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" A voice called from the driveway. The four turned to see Peter sauntering toward them.

"You called him?" Stiles hissed at Scott.

"I didn't know what else to do." Scott argued.

"Evenin' sheriff," Peter said once he got to the porch. "I imagine you have a lot of questions. All of which I will be glad to answer once we go inside. That way our boys can do their business."

"Sorry Peter, but these boys aren't doing anything or going anywhere. It's not safe."

Peter chuckled. "Oh, these three will be fine." He said while motioning to the younger werewolves. "It's your boy that may not be safe, but don't worry, my nephew will be absolutely livid if a single hair on his precious head is out of place."

Stiles glared at Peter, and the older werewolf got the hint to stop talking. He stepped past everyone and went inside. "Sheriff, if you please."

Stiles knew his dad was torn. Normally he would trust his son's judgment, but they were dealing with previously mythical creatures now.

"I'll be fine, dad." Stiles offered. The sheriff narrowed his eyes but, with a heavy sigh, stepped inside.

After Stiles was sure his dad wasn't going to come bursting back through the door, he left the porch and headed to the tree line.

"The omega was here with Derek. They were fighting, and I shot. I hit one of them, but I'm not sure which. Then they ran off into the woods." Stiles' voice came out in a rush, but they seemed to be understanding everything he was saying.

"You shot at Derek." Jackson said, making sure he heard right. "How much of an idiot could you be?"

"He didn't shoot at Derek." Scott interjected. "Besides, even if he did hit Derek it's not like it would kill him anyway. We need to track the scents before they get too far away."

Boyd nodded. "He's right, there's no point in arguing. Stiles did what he could."

"Stiles, you stay here just in case Derek comes back. We'll track the scent and be back as soon as we get something." Scott ordered.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The three left and Stiles stood at the tree line, wishing there was something more he could do. He hated feeling helpless. Usually, he would come up with a plan, or figure out a distraction. Now, he was practically useless. He paced along the tree line for what seemed like hours until Boyd came back.

"I lost the scent near the creek. It was there, then it was just gone."

"What about Scott and Jackson?"

"I'm not sure, we split up at the creek. Maybe they still have it."

Stiles was hopeful. If they lost the scent too, then there was no way they would be able to find Derek. Boyd wasn't much for company, but Stiles was still glad someone was there.

They waited in silence for a while longer until Boyd's head jerked up. "Someone's coming."

Stiles strained his ears, and sure enough, he could hear nearly silent footfalls. After a few minutes, Stiles could make out two shapes in the darkness. It was Scott and Jackson.

"We lost it." Scott said with a frustrated growl.

"How can a scent just disappear like that?" Stiles asked, his voice rising with confusion.

"It must be the creek." Jackson said quietly. "It was strong until then, they must've crossed it."

"What now?" Boyd questioned.

"I guess we go home for tonight, then we can come back tomorrow after school and try again. Erica's better at tracking, we can let her know about everything tomorrow at school." Scott said.

Stiles didn't want to just give up, but he knew it was no use trying to track at night. Besides, they did have school tomorrow. The three headed back toward the house. Jackson got into his car and left after talking with Scott. Boyd got into the truck and waited for Scott.

"You okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles replied.

"If that were Allison, I'd be upset too. Derek's an alpha, he's okay Stiles."

"What if he's not?" Stiles snapped. He didn't mean to snap at Scott, but he couldn't help but to be worried.

"He is. I know he is. He's been through way worse. Besides, now he has a reason to be okay."

Scott's words were oddly comforting, but there was still a heavy feeling in Stiles' stomach.

"I guess so, but you saw what that thing did to him last time."

"Last time Derek wasn't exactly prepared. Now at least he knows what he's up against."

Scott was right, but that still didn't make the situation any better.

"I can stay here tonight if you want?" Scott offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Scott nodded and got into the truck with Boyd.

Stiles watched as they pulled out of the driveway. He waited outside for a little longer, before going back into the house. His dad was sitting at the kitchen table rubbing his temples. He looked tired, and two times older than he was.

"Is Peter still here?" Stiles asked, sitting across from his dad.

"No, he left a while ago. Any luck?"

"No." Stiles said, his voice low.

"I'm sorry Stiles, everything will work out." The sheriff offered. He could tell his son was upset, and after what Peter had said, he knew why.

"Look, Peter said that you and, uh, Derek were sort of involved."

Stiles' head snapped up. "He said that?"

"Yes but,"

"Dad, I can explain." Stiles said quickly, cutting him off.

"Stiles, you don't need to explain. Peter told me everything, and it's okay. You're still my son, I don't love you any less or anything. I just wish you would've told me. I've been worrying about you."

"It's not like I could've just came up and said 'Hey dad, werewolves exist. I happen to be dating one, and he's also sort of a guy.'" Stiles said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Stiles, no matter what you tell me I'll support you. You're a kid. You're my kid. Derek's older than you, and I don't quite agree with the age difference, but I understand that this bond stuff is complicated."

Stiles was surprised to hear his dad talking like this. He had assumed his dad would be much more not okay with everything. Stiles wondered what Peter said to him.

"That being said, I'm setting ground rules. Now may not be the best time to talk about them, but I want you to be safe."

The boy nodded. "I understand."

"Okay, good. Now it's late, and you have school tomorrow. That is, if you're okay?"

"I'll be find dad." Stiles said, his voice lighter.

His father stood up and wrapped his son in a hug. "I am proud of you. I know I don't say that enough, but I am."

Stiles didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded. He dad offered him a weary smile and headed upstairs, assumedly to bed. Stiles followed suit a couple minutes later, although he wasn't so sure he'd be able to sleep now after all.


	9. Any Regrets?

**A/N: **Hello all! Hopefully your weekend went well. Here is the latest chapter, I hope you enjoy. Of course, please review!

* * *

Stiles barely slept. Each time he would start to drift off, he would come up with tons of 'what if' scenarios. What if Derek wasn't okay? What if the omega kicked his ass like last time? What if they couldn't find him? What if they wouldn't be able to complete the bond before the full moon? Eventually Stiles gave up on trying to go to sleep. He stayed up and researched every single detail about BioCorp. and genetic mutations. All he could find was generic information. He wondered if he would be able to contact someone directly from the corporation. It probably wasn't the best idea, but he was getting desperate. If the company had shut down like the internet claimed, then why were they still experimenting with gene splicing?

Stiles stayed on his laptop until the first light of morning filtered through his window. He needed to do something. He had to do something. He couldn't just sit around and act normal. This was his fault in the first place. He didn't understand why the omega was coming after him. It just didn't make sense. Then again, he had an entire pack of alphas after him in the past. He shut his laptop down and sighed. It was going to be a long day. He decided that a cold shower may wake him up and clear the fog from his mind. He showered and dressed quickly. Thankfully, the shower did the trick. He knew it was too early to go to school, but he decided he would stop by Scott's and offer him a ride.

He hurried downstairs and to his Jeep. He paused near the tree line, hoping that Derek would miraculously appear. Of course he didn't. When Stiles got to Scott's house, he knocked quietly on the front door. Surprisingly, Scott's mom was still home and she greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Stiles, come on in."

Stiles stepped past Melissa and she closed the door behind him.

"Scott's upstairs still. I don't think he's even awake yet. Do you want something to eat?"

Stiles shook his head. "Thanks Mrs. McCall, but I'm not that hungry. Do you mind if I went upstairs?"

Melissa nodded. It was clear that something was wrong, (seriously when did Stiles not eat?) but she wouldn't push the issue. She knew that if the boys wanted to tell her something, they would.

"No, of course not. Tell Scott he needs to get up."

Stiles nodded and rushed up the stairs. Surprisingly, Scott was awake and putting his shoes on when Stiles got to his bedroom.

"Hey," Scott greeted, seemingly surprised. "I was getting ready to head to your house."

"Well, looks like I beat you to it." Stiles said, trying to make the situation a little lighter.

"So, nothing else happened last night?" Scott asked.

"No, nothing. I looked up everything I could about BioCorp., but as far as the internet's concerned, the company is shut down. I figured there'd be at least some conspiracy theorist blog about it, but there was absolutely nothing."

"Weird."

"Yeah, I know. Scott, do you think you'll be able to track the scent today?"

"I don't know. Boyd got ahold of Erica last night and she said she'd come out after school. Jackson's making a big deal about missing practice, but I'm sure he'll be out. If Isaac were here, we may have a better chance too."

"I forgot about Isaac, how's he doing?" Stiles questioned.

"He's fine as far as I can tell. He'll be back at the end of next week. Are you okay to come to school today? I mean, you can chill here if you want."

"I'm fine." Stiles said. "Besides, if the omega comes back its best I'm near you guys."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, you're right." He stood up and grabbed his backpack. "You wanna head in? I mean, I know its early but we might as well."

"Sure." Stiles said absently.

The drive to the school went by quicker than Stiles wanted it to. When they got there, there were only a few cars in the parking lot. Most of them were probably teachers. The two sat in the Jeep for a while listening to the radio. It was clear Scott didn't know what to say, and for once, Stiles wasn't in the mood to talk. After a few songs, a car pulled up beside them. Allison got out of the driver's side, and Lydia followed shortly after from the passenger side.

Scott climbed down from the Jeep and wrapped his girlfriend in a hug. Lucky them and their perfect romance, Stiles thought. He mentally scolded himself for being bitter. Scott was his best friend, and he'd been nothing but supportive. Well, mostly supportive. Lydia looked on with a mix of disgust and admiration. Clearly she didn't buy into the whole fairytale teenage romance either. She did have Jackson, but Stiles could only imagine what being in a relationship with him would be like. Scratch that, Stiles didn't even want to imagine that. Lydia caught his eye and waved him from the Jeep.

"C'mon Stilinksi! You can't stay in there all day."

Stiles sighed and climbed down from the Jeep. It took him having a relationship with a werewolf to get Lydia Martin to notice him. Of course, that would be his luck.

"I'm sorry to hear about last night Stiles." Allison offered once Stiles was out of the Jeep. "Everything's going to be fine."

Stiles nodded and looked away. So apparently everyone knew about what had happened, and they all were so optimistic. Stiles wished he could be positive too, but from his perspective things just were getting worse.

"Yeah," Lydia started. "I mean, how many times has Derek been tortured? His entire family was killed, and he survived that. I'm pretty sure Derek Hale's, like, totally immortal or something."

"You're not helping." Allison said lowly.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "And you are? I mean, I'm just being honest."

"Guys, now's probably not the best time to argue. I think we need to focus on finding Derek." Scott said, and Stiles couldn't help but to think about how much his friend was transitioning into a leader. He had a good head on his shoulders, for the most part.

"Scott's right," Allison said. "What's the plan anyway?"

"We're going after school to look for Derek again." Stiles replied. "They're going to try to track his scent, and we'll go from there."

Allison nodded. "Okay. What about the omega? Shouldn't we be a little worried?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not even sure why the thing's after me."

Lydia scoffed, and all three of them turned toward the red head. "Isn't it obvious?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, actually. Otherwise I probably would've figured it out."

"Well, you're the alpha's mate right? If an omega wanted to take down a pack, they'd probably start with the weakest members. Like betas, right? Except this time the weakest member of the pack is you."

Stiles shook his head quickly. "Wait, that doesn't make sense. First of all, I'm not a member of the pack. Secondly, Derek and I haven't… you know consummated the claim or whatever so we're not mates yet."

"That makes even more sense." Allison cut in, Stiles could practically see the wheels in her head turning. "That means you're even weaker. If this omega wanted to take out Derek, he'd take you out first. You're an easy target, and then Derek would be easy to take out too because he'd be distracted. I mean, Derek's distracted now, but it would be worse if you got hurt. From what I understand of this claim stuff, werewolves usually consummate the bond as soon as their wolf claims its mate. Waiting must be driving Derek crazy."

Stiles flushed. He certainly did not know that. That was one of those things that probably would've been helpful to know that from the start.

"How do you know all this?" Stiles asked.

Allison shrugged. "My dad knows a lot about this sort of stuff. I mean, it's best to know as much as you can about your enemy, you know? He certainly doesn't know everything. Just the basics I guess."

"Do you think your dad could help?" Scott asked.

"I don't think so." Allison mumbled. "I know he won't get involved unless human lives are at stake."

"Hello!" Stiles said. "What am I then? Clearly I'm not a werewolf."

"I know, but you're still involved with werewolves. Besides, I'm not even supposed to be around Scott. I can't exactly go up to my dad and ask him for help about a werewolf problem."

"What if you told him that I told you about the omega?" Lydia asked. "It's not only Stiles' life that's at stake. If this thing is running around Beacon Hills, it's only a matter of time until someone gets in its way. Besides, Derek's done a pretty good job of keeping any werewolf threats low. I'd say your dad owes him one."

"I'll talk to him." Allison said finally. "I can't make any promises, but you're right."

"Great." Lydia said. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but personally I don't want to be late for first so I'm going inside."

The four of them headed inside and went to their first period classes. For Stiles, the class droned on and on. He regretted even coming to school today, but what was the alternative? Sit around at home and worry about what happened? At least now he wasn't alone. The rest of the day didn't go by any faster. All of his classes were boring, and even lunch was uneventful. By the time the final bell rang, Stiles was more than ready to go home. He met up with Scott and Allison outside.

"So, everyone's coming right?" Stiles asked as he approached the two.

"They're supposed to. Lydia said she'd get Jackson to come." Scott replied.

"Great." Stiles said distractedly. He was glad that everyone was going to be out there. Hopefully, it would make tracking the scent easier.

The three waited outside for a few moments until Boyd and Erica showed up.

"We're going straight to Stiles', right?" Boyd asked.

"Of course we are." Erica breathed. "We need to use the daylight to our advantage. Clearly you three had no luck last night in the dark."

"She's right." Scott said. "The sooner we get out there the better chances we'll have of finding something."

"Okay," Boyd started. "Then where's Jackson?"

"He's coming." A voice called from behind them. Lydia was walking toward them. "I convinced him, but he's meeting you guys at Stiles'."

Stiles could only imagine what "convincing Jackson" consisted of. He shook the thought out of his mind. That was literally the last thing he wanted to think about.

"Allison and I aren't going to be much help with the tracking, but I thought maybe we could go and talk with her dad." Lydia continued.

"That's a good idea." Stiles said.

"You think talking to a werewolf hunter is a good idea?" Erica snapped.

"Yeah, I do." Stiles stated calmly. "If this omega's still out there, the Argents will be able to help track it and kill it. That way we can focus on finding Derek."

Erica rolled her eyes. "How do we know they won't kill us instead?"

"My dad wouldn't do that." Allison huffed. "Your pack hasn't harmed anyone. My dad's not like the others, he'll help if human lives are at stake."

"We don't have many options Erica," Scott started. "Besides, Stiles is right. We need to focus on finding Derek without having to worry about the omega. If this thing is trying to take down the pack, we're not safe."

Erica pursed her lips. She wanted to say something else, but she kept quiet.

"Maybe we should go guys." Boyd stated. "I mean, we're just wasting time here."

Stiles was glad Boyd was there. He was always able to stay level-headed and focused. With the exception of Lydia and Allison, the group went straight to Stiles' house. Jackson was already there by the time Stiles and Scott pulled up in the Jeep and Erica and Boyd pulled up in Boyd's truck.

"You know, I thought you guys would be here about a half hour ago." Jackson said.

"Yeah, nice to see you too." Stiles replied absently.

"Okay, I think it's best if we split up. Jackson and I can cover everything to the left of the creek where the scent ends, and you two," Scott said while motioning to Boyd and Erica, "Can track everything to the right."

The two nodded, and Jackson sighed. "Okay, well let's go McCall. We're losing daylight."

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Stiles questioned. He wasn't going to just stand around.

"See if you can get ahold of Peter." Scott said while fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. "Ask him if he's heard of anything. His number's in there."

Stiles took the phone and watched as the pack went into the woods. He headed toward his housed and sat on the porch. He thumbed through Scott's contacts until he found Peter's number. The phone rang several times before going to voicemail. Stiles clicked the phone off and shoved it in his pocket. He couldn't do anything else, so he headed inside to get some food. At least if he was going to stand around and worry, he wouldn't have to do it on an empty stomach. As soon as he unlocked the door, he could feel that something wasn't right. He opened the door cautiously and peeked his head in.

Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, so he walked in. He heard a faint shuffling noise, coming from upstairs. Stiles was sure it was nothing, but he grabbed a baseball bat from the closet just in case. His hands gripped the bat tightly and he took the stairs one at a time. The sound stopped when he got to the top of the stairs, and it was replaced by the sound of running water. Stiles gripped the bat tighter, and started toward the sound. It seemed like it was coming from the bathroom attached to his bedroom.

"Hello?" Stiles called. "Who's in there?"

When he didn't get an answer, he pushed the door open slightly with the bat.

"Seriously, who the hell is here?"

The water turned off, and he heard the shower curtain slide open. "Who do you think?"

Stiles opened the door the rest of the way to see a very naked and very wet Derek getting out of the shower.

"Derek?" Stiles asked quietly, letting the bat slip to the floor.

Derek offered a tight smile. "What the hell man? Do you realize how many people are looking for you?" Stiles asked, his worry had turned to anger and annoyance in less than five seconds.

Stiles balled his fist and stepped toward the werewolf, completely dismissing the fact that he wasn't clothed. "Do you realize how worried we were, and then you show up here and shower?" Derek's smirk grew and Stiles huffed. He wanted to smack the grin off the werewolf's face.

"You were worried about me?" Derek asked, it seemed like he found the entire situation amusing somehow.

"What is wrong with you? Of course we were worried about you. Last time you had a showdown with the omega you got your ass kicked."

"Last time I was distracted, and I didn't know what I was up against. Besides, you were the one that shot at me."

"I-I didn't shoot at you. I was trying to help you."

"By shooting at me?"

"Well, I clearly didn't hit you. That means I hit the omega, so I helped."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Derek's voice trailed off and he took a few steps toward Stiles.

Stiles took several steps backwards until his back was against the wall.

"What are you…"

"Be quiet Stiles," Derek said, cutting him off.

The werewolf reached out and cupped Stiles' face in his hand. Stiles melted into the touch without hesitation.

"I've missed you." Derek practically growled.

"You were only gone for, like, a day." Stiles breathed.

"So you're saying you didn't miss me?" Derek asked, his voice was dangerously low now and the boy gulped.

Stiles was trying to come up with something witty, but before he could say anything, Derek's lips were on his. Stiles' hands flew to Derek's hair and the wolf let of a low growl.

"Wait," Stiles mumbled against the werewolf's lips. Derek hesitated before breaking the kiss. "Everyone is right outside looking for you."

Derek looked at Stiles incredulously. "So?"

"Shouldn't we, I dunno, maybe tell them you're back so they stop freaking out? What about the omega? We still have him to worry about."

"Her." Derek said simply.

"What?"

"The omega, it's a her."

"Oh," Stiles mumbled. Was that even possible? He supposed it was. "What about that guy that you tracked to the motel?"

"Just a coincidence I think. I was able to chase her down to the valley, but then she just disappeared. I'm tired and I really don't want to talk about this right now Stiles."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Okay, well I really don't feel like having your tongue shoved down my throat while my friends are outside."

Derek shook his head and growled. "It had to be you." He mumbled grumpily.

"Do you regret it?" Stiles asked quickly.

Derek rolled his eyes. "No. I don't."

Stiles smiled and wrapped his arms around Derek's torso. "I did miss you."

Derek chucked and wrapped Stiles in his arms. "I knew you did."

Stiles let go and took a step back. "Maybe you should, uh, get dressed or something."

"You think so?" Derek asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean Erica might faint if she sees you like this."

Derek laughed again. "I guess you're right."

He picked up the clothes off the bathroom floor and tossed them to Derek. "I'll be outside."

The boy went to leave, but Derek grabbed his wrist.

"Do you?" Derek asked quietly.

"Do I what?"

"Regret it?"

Stiles was quiet while he thought about the question. Did he regret it the claim? No, he couldn't say he did. He was a little scared though. This was all new to him, he didn't really know what to do or how to act.

"No, not really." Stiles answered finally. "I mean, I don't fully understand everything, but it just… feels right. I know that's stupid, but whatever."

Derek smiled. "That's not stupid."

The werewolf pulled the boy into his embrace, and wrapped his arms around him. He breathed in the boy's scent and let out a content sigh. Stiles decided that he could stay like that for the rest of his life if he wanted to. Unfortunately, there were several other werewolves lurking outside.

"I should go get everyone and tell them you're back."

Derek reluctantly let go, and Stiles left and went outside. He grabbed Scott's phone out of his pocket and searched through the contacts until he found Jackson's number. He hit the send button and Jackson answered on the second ring.

"What Stilinksi?"

"Oh, hello to you too. Is Scott around?" Stiles hoped he would be close by, he really didn't want to tell Jackson that all his tracking efforts had been in vain.

"What's up?" Scott asked, answering the phone.

"Hey, so, um, Derek's sort of back."

Scott huffed. "Seriously? When did he get back?"

"I went inside and he was there. I don't know."

"Great. I'll get Erica and Boyd and head back. Just make sure he doesn't disappear again."

"Will do." Stiles said simply.

"Also, call Allison and let her know."

"Okay, I got it." Stiles said with a sigh before hitting the end button.

"I don't like it when he orders you around like that."

Stiles jumped and turned to see Derek. "Scott's harmless, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, I still don't like it. You're mine."

Stiles gulped and looked away quickly. This whole werewolf-bond thing was going to be the death of him. He called Allison, and when she didn't answer, he left a message.

"Argent's in on this?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Stiles said with a shrug. "You know, human lives being at stake and all."

Derek shook his head and Stiles couldn't help but to smirk. This whole whirlwind relationship had changed him in the past few days. Part of him missed the semblance of normality his old life held, but the other part wouldn't trade his life now for the world.


	10. Safe and Sound

**A/N:** I hope everyone is doing great! When I started this story I wasn't sure how long I was going to stick with it. I'm absolutely horrid at finishing anything. Thanks to all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, I've been able to keep it going steady. Thank you guys so much! This really means a lot, and I'll be sure to update so long as I have an audience.

* * *

Eventually, Scott and the rest of the pack made it back to the house. Stiles could tell that most of them weren't too happy with their leader, but they did a good job of hiding it. Stiles briefly wondered what it would be like to have to listen and follow someone without question. He supposed it would be hard. After all, they were wolves, not sheep. Derek briefed them all on what happened with the omega. It was decided that they would wait to see what Allison came up with, then they would try to track the omega down and finish her. With or without Argent's help. Jackson was the first to leave, which didn't surprise Stiles. Scott was reluctant to go, but Boyd offered him and Erica a ride back home. Stiles couldn't say he was necessarily happy with the way things turned out, but he was glad that Derek was okay and not hurt.

Stiles half expected Derek to want to leave and go to his house, but he trailed after Stiles when the boy went inside.

"You don't have to stay. I mean, not if you don't want to." Stiles offered once they were back in his bedroom.

"I'm not leaving you here all alone." Derek said, as if any other option was out of the question.

Stiles shrugged and sat down on his bed.

"So, what happens now? I know we have to, uh, consummate the bond and all, but what about after?"

Derek plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever.

"I'm not sure. This all new to me too."

"Oh," Stiles said quietly. He was hoping for a better answer than that.

"Allison sort of said that the bonds are usually consummated right after the claim. That it must be killing you to wait." Stiles continued, unsure of how much he should say, or how exactly he should say it.

"She did?" Derek asked with a brief chuckle.

"Well is she right?"

Derek sat up on the bed and turned to look at Stiles. His hands found the boy's face. "Look at me," the werewolf demanded gently.

Stiles turned his head and Derek kissed him. He pulled away all too soon and Stiles felt a whimper leave his throat.

"I'm not going to hurt you. It doesn't matter what I'm going through right now, I can handle it." Derek's voice was low again, but this time there was something else besides desire in the wolf's eyes. Stiles felt shivers run down his spine.

"I should, uh," Stiles' voice broke for a moment before he found the strength to pull away.

"My dad will be here soon, and I forgot to tell you that your uncle was kind enough to tell him about us."

Derek looked at Stiles disbelievingly. "Peter told your father about us?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wait, what did your father say?" Derek was understandably confused and concerned.

"He was kind of cool with it. I'm not sure what Peter said, but my dad said he understood this stuff was sort of complicated. I mean, I still don't understand everything." Stiles ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"He's cool with it? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Derek wasn't talking to Stiles directly, but the boy still couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. For some reason everyone just sort of assumed I was gay anyway. I still don't get why, I mean…"

"Wait, you weren't into guys before this?" Derek asked, standing up from the bed. Humor shone through his eyes.

"No, can't say I was." Stiles said seriously.

Derek laughed. "I'm serious." Stiles said, a bit defensively. "I'm not gay, err, I mean I wasn't."

Derek was still laughing and Stiles' cheeks turned red. Why was it so hard to believe that he wasn't into guys?

"What about you Mr. Macho? Don't tell me _I_ turned _you_ gay." Stiles said, crossing his arms.

"Bonds are strange." Derek started, turning some-what serious. "I never considered myself gay before this, hell I still don't, but this feels right, so I'm going with it."

Stiles shrugged. That was sort of how he felt. At least the two were on the same page, sort of. Stiles sighed. His dad was going to be home. Maybe he should get dinner started or something.

"I'm going to go start dinner. You can stay here and do whatever… I guess." Stiles said while motioning to his room. "Just, uh, don't break anything."

Derek smiled. "Would you like help with dinner?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, he was only slightly suspicious of Derek's motives. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I suppose your dad's going to want to talk to me at some point. Why not get it out of the way sooner rather than later?"

"You want to talk with my dad? That may not be the best idea, I mean he already knows about us. Can't we just leave it at that for now?"

Derek shook his head. "Trust me Stiles, I don't think your dad will accept that. No matter how _cool_ he is with what we have, you're still his son."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, whatever. Come help if you want." A sinking feeling had settled in his stomach. He was so not looking forward to this. Sure, his dad said he understood, but now that Derek was back he was afraid of what his father would say. The two went downstairs and started spaghetti. Derek insisted on doing most of the cooking, which left Stiles to rummage around the kitchen. He watched as Derek cooked. He seemed so… intense. That was literally the best word to describe Derek Hale.

By the time Stiles finished setting the table, he heard someone pull into the driveway. One glance out of the window confirmed that it was his dad. Stiles sprinted to the door and was out before Derek could say anything.

"Hey dad!" Stiles shouted from the porch.

The sheriff got out of the patrol car and headed toward the house. "Stiles?" He greeted, although it sounded more like a question.

"So, uh, Derek's back."

"That's great, he's okay?" The sheriff asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, he's fine." Stiles confirmed. The sheriff eyed his son. Something was definitely up.

"He's inside, isn't he?"

"Sort of." The boy confessed. As if on cue, Derek stepped outside onto the porch.

"Sheriff," he greeted with a somewhat nervous smile. Stiles rolled his eyes. Why was this happening again? The boy watched anxiously as the werewolf extended his hand. Thankfully, his father shook Derek's hand without a moment of hesitation.

"Derek, glad to see you're okay."

Derek nodded and the three stood on the porch awkwardly for a few moments before the sheriff spoke up.

"So, I'm not entirely comfortable with this. The way Peter explained things sounded like I didn't have much of a choice though." There was a pause while the sheriff thought of what to say.

"I have concerns, of course, and I'm sure you understand Derek. Stiles is my only child, and you're well… you're older and you also happen to sort of be a werewolf. Which I'm still a little confused about."

Derek nodded and Stiles groaned. "Dad, we made you dinner. Can we talk about this after?"

"You made dinner?" The sheriff asked disbelievingly.

"Technically, Derek made dinner, but I sort of helped."

The sheriff relented and the trio headed inside. The dinner went by a little less awkwardly than Stiles had thought. After they ate, Derek and his dad headed outside to talk, which left Stiles all by himself to clean up. He could only imagine what the two were talking about. He was getting ready to head outside himself when they came back inside. Neither were bleeding, which was a plus. They also seemed to be in relatively good moods. Stiles looked at the two expectantly. Derek offered Stiles a tight smile, and the sheriff guided his son to sit down.

"Okay, so I've set ground rules. I've already been over them with Derek, and he agreed to them. First off, you're still my son. You will still live here, you will still go to school, and you will keep your grades up."

Stiles nodded, that was fair enough.

"Secondly, I don't want you too mixed up with this werewolf stuff. I believe that Derek will keep you safe, but I don't want you to get involved to where you put yourself in danger."

Stiles nodded, but he wasn't making any promises. If his friends were in danger, he was going to help. He wasn't just going to stand around.

"Finally, I want you to tell me everything from now on. No more keeping secrets. I don't care if vampires attack Beacon Hills, I want to be made aware of it. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but vampires don't exist so…"

"That's not the point Stiles, do we have an agreement?"

Stiles nodded again. "Yeah, sure."

"Good." The sheriff said with a note of finality. "I've had a long day, and I'm going to bed now. You two can talk if you need. Thanks for dinner."

Derek nodded and Stiles rolled his eyes. Overall, the evening hadn't been too bad. It could have gone better, but it also could have went worse. Stiles supposed he should be glad that his dad was okay with things overall.

"So," Derek said, sitting down in the seat across from Stiles. "That went better than I expected."

"Yeah," Stiles said, placing his head between his hands. "Fantastic. What did you two talk about anyway?"

"Mostly about what Peter told him." Derek replied, as if that answered the question.

"Okay, what _exactly_ did Peter say?"

"My uncle just told him about the bonding process. Once a claim happens, both partners need to be willing to complete the bond. Otherwise, it won't take effect."

"But we haven't bonded yet." Stiles interjected.

"No, we haven't consummated the bond. We've been bonding this entire time."

"Oh." Stiles felt stupid. He was diving into this whole thing without even understanding how it worked.

"So, we just need to, err, consummate the bond and we're set. Like married? Because that is a huuuuge commitment."

Derek chuckled. "The bond will be complete after the consummation, I guess you could say it's sort of like marriage. Stiles, I've already told you, you don't have to do this."

Stiles shook his head. "No, I want to. Stop trying to talk me out of it, would you?"

"Talk you out of this? I want this more than anything, I just want to make sure you want this too."

Stiles was silent. He was sure he wanted this, but it was an awfully big commitment. He shook any doubtful thoughts from his mind and hesitantly reached for Derek's hand across the table. The werewolf was surprised, but he intertwined their fingers and smiled.

"I do. I'm sure I do, but everything is happening so fast. We have, like, a week and a few days before we have to consummate this thing." Stiles said, carefully pulling his hand away from Derek's.

"I understand," Derek offered. "Honestly, I was only a little surprised when the claim happened. It was a stupid mistake on my part, but I've always sort of preferred you, Stiles."

Stiles laughed. "Preferred me? You mean, like, had a crush on me or something?"

Derek rolled his eyes and looked away. "You're so frustrating sometimes, you know that?"

"I try my hardest." Stiles confirmed with feigned enthusiasm. He stifled a yawn and glanced around the room.

"Are you tired?" The werewolf asked, his voice turning serious.

"A little."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"That depends, are you coming with me?" The boy asked with a slight gulp.

Derek nodded. "Just don't tell your dad."

The two laughed and Stiles went up to his room, Derek trailing behind silently. Stiles changed quickly and collapsed onto his bed. Derek shed his shirt and crawled into the bed next to the boy. Stiles wanted to ask more questions about the bond, but before he could find the energy to talk, he was drifting off to sleep. Derek watched Stiles as he slept. The werewolf's eyes trailed down from his long eyelashes to the curve of his lip. It took Derek a few moments to realize he was happy. Not just content, but happy. He couldn't really remember the last time he was able to take his mind off of the past and focus on the present. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep too.


	11. Save the Date

**A/N:** I hope everyone's week has went well. I know this chapter is sort of short, but please enjoy! Please also feel free to leave a review. I love hearing from you guys!

* * *

When Stiles woke up, Derek was gone. The place on the bed where he had slept last night was cold. The boy groggily got out of the bed and stumbled to the bathroom, assuming that's where the wolf was hiding out. He opened the door, but Derek wasn't there either. Stiles felt his stomach drop. Derek said he wouldn't leave, but he left anyway. Stiles inhaled sharply and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

The boy knew he was acting like a school girl who had a crush on their teacher, but he didn't care. He thought about getting a shower, but he was exhausted. He wasn't even sure he wanted to go to school. This whole rapid relationship had taken a toll on him in the past few days. He certainly didn't want to have to deal with the rest of the pack either. They were probably still angry with Derek, which meant that were probably channel their frustrations to him. Angry teenage werewolves were not something he had the energy to deal with right now.

He crawled back into his bed, and tried to fall back to sleep. Thoughts kept circling around in his mind. He couldn't help but to think of the bond, the omega, the pack, and everything else. He shook most of the thoughts away, but he still wasn't able to sleep. Why would Derek leave? He told Stiles he wasn't going to, but he did. The boy sighed again and closed his eyes. He shouldn't let it bother him as much as it was. So what? He left, it didn't mean anything. Sleep came slowly, but eventually he did manage to drift off again.

Hours later, he woke up to the sound of his window slamming shut. He opened his eyes to see Derek standing at the foot of his bed.

"You didn't go to school today." Derek said simply. Stiles could tell right away that he was angry. Why? Was he seriously going to throw a fit because Stiles didn't go to school?

"Yeah, so? I don't feel well." That wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Even after a few extra hours of sleep, Stiles was still tired.

"You should have went to school." Derek stated, although his voice had softened a little.

Stiles rolled over in the bed and pulled the covers over his head. He wasn't going to even bother paying attention if Derek was going to act like a jerk.

"Are you even listening to me?" Derek asked. His voice was rough, and Stiles didn't like it. What did he have to be angry for?

Stiles sat up with a huff. "Yeah, I'm listening."

Derek glared at him, but he didn't say anything else.

"Look," Stiles started, getting up from the bed. "I don't know what your problem it, but don't take it out on me. Got it? I'm tired of being a punching bag. So I didn't go to school, big deal."

Stiles crossed his arms and eyed Derek cautiously. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to smart-mouth an alpha this early. Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind. You should have gone to school. I still don't want you alone."

"Well, maybe you should have said you were leaving." Stiles quipped.

Derek growled lowly and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't go to school. If you didn't notice, your pack is sort of peeved with you right now. I'd rather not be in the middle."

"Stiles, you told your father you would keep up with school. I don't want our relationship to affect your life any more than it has to."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but my life hasn't been normal since your uncle attacked my best friend. Why would you expect it to be any different now?"

Stiles got up before Derek had a chance to say anything else. The boy went straight to his bathroom and slammed the door shut. The lock slid in place with a soft 'click'. Hopefully Derek would get the hint and leave. The werewolf had no right whatsoever to try to control his life. The whole possessive thing was sort of a turn on, but not when he acted like this.

There was a light knock on the door, but Stiles didn't answer.

"Stiles, open the door." Derek's voice was gentle, but it still held the tone of command that Stiles didn't appreciate.

"No, I'm going to take a shower. Go away." Stiles turned on the water, and moments later the room started to fill with steam.

"Open the door, or I will." Derek said in the same voice.

Stiles ignored the werewolf and quickly got undressed. He slipped into the hot stream of water and felt instantly relaxed. He sighed and strained his ears to hear what the werewolf was doing. Moments passed without a sound, and Stiles was convinced Derek had taken the hint. Then, Stiles heard the sound of wood splintering. He looked around the curtain to see that Derek had managed to split the trim and open the door.

"Dude! Seriously?" Stiles shouted above the sound of the water.

"I gave you fair warning." Derek stated simply.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would break the fucking door."

"Calm down, I'll fix it." Derek stepped into the bathroom and closed the door as best as he could behind him. He shed his shirt and Stiles started to panic.

"No, no, no, you're not coming in here." The boy's voice came out in a rush and Derek chuckled.

The werewolf smiled, but it was borderline predatory and wasn't necessarily comforting. "Relax Stiles, you act as if I've never seen you naked."

Stiles rolled his eyes, but Derek didn't stop undressing. Moments later, he was completely unclothed and was making his way into the shower. Stiles froze, but didn't unwrap himself from the curtain. He watched as the water rippled over Derek's body, and the boy was completely mesmerized.

"If you're going to gawk at me, don't I deserve to see you?" Derek questioned with a chuckle.

Stiles begrudgingly let the curtain slip from his grip, and as soon as he did, Derek's hands were on him. The boy let out a soft moan, and the werewolf growled in response. Derek's lips found Stiles' and his tongue forced open the boy's mouth. Any complaints Stiles had previously had melted away. His knees went weak, and if Derek wasn't holding him up, he probably would've slipped. Derek slowly washed every inch of Stiles' body, and started massaging shampoo into the boy's hair. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

After Derek rinsed out Stiles' hair, he did the same to his. For some reason, the sight of Derek using his shampoo made Stiles extremely happy. It was sort of like a small claim. Almost like how Derek scented Stiles. Stiles could tell Derek was happy staying in the shower, but he knew it was only a matter of time until either of them became aroused. The boy was not ready for sexy time in the shower just yet. Stiles stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. He heard Derek make a sound that was a mix of a growl and whimper, but he chose to ignore him.

Stiles went to his room and dug through his dresser for some clothes. He slipped on a t-shirt and pulled on some boxers and a pair of jeans. He didn't bother with shoes yet, but he did pull on a pair of socks. By the time he was finished, Derek was out of the bathroom and was thankfull partialy dressed. The werewolf assessed the damage to the door.

"My dad will be pissed, FYI. I'll just make something up, something not along the lines of 'a psychopathic werewolf broke the door while I was showering'."

Derek shot Stiles a look. "I said I would fix it. Calm down."

Stiles rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed. "Yeah, sure."

Derek sat down on the bed next to him. "Since you're not going to school, what do you feel like doing today?"

Stiles clicked his tongue and let his mind wander. What did he feel like doing? Honestly, he was content chilling in his room all day. Derek seemed a bit high strung, so he highly doubted he'd get to do that though.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Derek smiled. "I have a few ideas, but none you'd be up for right now."

Stiles gulped. Maybe he should have gone to school today. "Yeah, about that. Maybe we should just set a date and, you know, get it over with."

"Get it over with?" Derek questioned with a chuckle. "This isn't something you should want to just 'get it over with'."

"Yeah?" Stiles asked.

Derek crawled over next to him and propped himself up on his elbow. "Yeah. I want you to enjoy every single moment of it."

Stiles felt his member twitch and he internally groaned. Now was not the time for that. "Maybe we should talk about this later?" Stiles said, his voice breaking.

Derek could undoubtedly smell his arousal. "I think now's a great time to talk about it. Besides, you brought it up."

The wolf looked almost predatory and shivers shot through Stiles' spine. "So, did you have a date in mind?" Derek continued.

"Yeah, uh, maybe this weekend?" Stiles said, suddenly unsure of himself.

"You realize that's only days away, right?"

"I know. I mean, if that's okay with you?"

Derek growled lowly. "Stiles, if you consented, I would want you right now. This weekend is perfect. I'll make you dinner."

Stiles chuckled. "Seriously? Dinner? Don't be going all soft on me sour wolf."

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I guess I'll just drag you to my cave and we'll have at it."

The two laughed and Derek wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. They were quiet for a few moments until Derek cleared his throat. "Scott's outside."

Stiles scrambled out of his arms. "What? Shouldn't he be in school?"

"I could say the same about you." Scott called from downstairs.

"Stupid werewolf super powers." Stiles mumbled.

Derek sat up in the bed. Stiles was so glad he had put pants on. Scott knocked on the door frame. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

"No." Stiles said quickly.

"Yes." Derek growled.

Stiles eyed the wolf. "No, you're not Scott."

Scott grinned sheepishly. "Okay, well do you two got a second?"

Stiles nodded, but Derek didn't respond. "Great, well I really wanted to talk to you about the omega. Maybe we could go downstairs?"

Scott's nose scrunched up and Stiles suddenly realized that his best friend could smell the arousal emanating from him and Derek. Stiles' cheeks tinged pink.

"Yeah, definitely."

Scott nodded and headed toward the stairs. Derek smiled at Stiles smugly. The boy huffed and grabbed the werewolf's shirt from the bathroom. He aimed it at Derek's stupid head, but the werewolf caught it easily enough.

"So, uh, about the omega. Argent said he'd help, but he's not happy about the whole 'claim' thing."

"Allison told him about that?" Derek asked, his voice laced with anger.

"Yeah, I mean she didn't really have a choice. He's only offered his help because Stiles is human."

"But Allison said he wouldn't help just because of me. Remember, I'm too involved." Stiles objected.

"Yeah, well he thinks you're being too rash about the claim or something. He wants to talk to you, before he does anything about the omega."

"Bullshit!" Derek yelled. "Stiles you're not talking to him."

Stiles crossed his arms defiantly. "That's not your decision to make Derek."

Scott cleared his throat. "I just wanted to let you guys know. Stiles you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"Damn right he doesn't. This his none of Argent's fucking business." The wolf growled.

Scott flinched at his alpha's tone, and Stiles rolled his eyes. "Knock it off. If he'll help then I'll talk to him. If this omega comes back, it's not worth any of you getting hurt again."

Scott nodded, but Derek locked his jaw and looked away. "Scott, if it's cool, I'll talk to you about this tomorrow morning. I'll pick you up for school?"

"Yeah sure." The younger werewolf agreed. "Well, I'll, uh, see you guys later."

Stiles nodded and Scott left. Derek still didn't look at Stiles. "What's the big deal? It's just a talk."

Derek turned to Stiles quickly. "Just a talk? His sister murdered my family. They're werewolf hunters. Don't you get that?"

Stiles flinched at Derek's tone. It was harsh and cruel. "Yeah, but Kate's dead. I mean, I get that she was an evil psychopathic bitch, but I don't think Allison's dad is…"

Derek grabbed Stiles by his shoulders roughly. "No. You don't get it. My family is dead because of them. She used me. Our relationship is none of their business." He snarled

He struggled to get out of the wolf's grip, but Derek held on tighter. "You're not talking to him."

Stiles pushed Derek away and he finally let go. "Yeah, I am. If I don't he's not going to help."

"So what? I can take care of the omega myself! You think I'd let her get to you? Is that what you're afraid of?"

"No, I'm afraid that it will get to you. I mean, the first time it kicks your ass, and the other times you chase it off. I just want to end this. Don't you so we can move on with this claim stuff?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Yeah, _claim stuff_. Talk to Argent. See if I care."

Stiles watched as Derek left and slammed the door behind him. Stiles' jaw dropped. He actually left. After he said he didn't want Stiles to be left alone. The boy narrowed his eyes and stomped up to his room. He grabbed his phone and texted Scott.

**To Scott**: Talk to Argent tomorrow?

He waited a few minutes for a reply.

**From Scott**: Yeah. U sure? What about derek?

**To Scott**: Doesn't matter, yeah I'm sure.

Stiles tossed his phone on his bed. If Derek wanted to act like a drama queen, that was fine with him. Stiles wasn't going to not do something that would help the pack.


End file.
